


𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖘𝖊𝖑𝖊𝖈𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓..?

by HeRbIeZ



Series: 𝖗𝖊𝖌𝖎𝖎𝖘 ˎˊ˗ [1]
Category: ATEEZ, ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dreamcatcher is also mentioned cos Siyeon is in it, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Royalty, Stray Kids is mentioned- specifically Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: It was time for another Selection. No- not a Selection for a bride but rather a well-trained knight to keep Prince Seonghwa safe after a failed assassination attempt. You, a blacksmith’s daughter, manage to make it to the elite group of knights worthy and skilled enough to protect the crown prince after months and months of training. This alone catches Seonghwa’s eyes- in more ways than one.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: 𝖗𝖊𝖌𝖎𝖎𝖘 ˎˊ˗ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. [𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖚𝖊]

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my fantasy/royal au series entitled Regiis! You can check it out on tumblr: shorturl.at/cgxDT
> 
> please give me a follow as well! enjoy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy! ;^; <3

You were always full of surprises.

You surprised your mother with your first kick in the womb while she was tidying your father’s workbench. You surprised your whole family when you came out of the womb as a girl- not as a boy like the village’s midwife predicted. You surprised your father with the first sword you crafted, showing that the gift of smithing didn’t stop at your older brother.

So it wasn’t unexpected when you expressed your desire to open another smithy in town.

“Now why would you want to do that, my dear?” Your father asked with a gentle smile, wincing at the injury his leg sustained during an accident in the workshop. “Are you not satisfied here with us?”

Your younger self momentarily glanced at his injury, shaking her head before answering him with a hopeful grin. “I am papa. But we will be able to earn more for the future. And you don’t have to tire yourself out in the smithy anymore, papa…” Your voice trailed off at the end, your smaller hands reaching out to hold her father’s.

Your father smiles gently although there was almost a sad glint to it. He raised his calloused hand to your cheek, caressing the skin there softly and pinching it afterward. He laughed quietly when you swat his hand away with a tiny pout on your rosy cheeks.

“My dear, you never fail to brighten up and think of the loved ones surrounding you. For that, I’m grateful.” He grunted as he stood up from his seat, leaning on the cane that was made for him. He gently cupped the back of your head and pulled you forward to kiss the crown of your hair.

“But don’t worry too much about me. I’ll be able to manage.” He flashes you one of his reassuring smiles before limping away to his workbench to continue his work.

You looked over to your father, brows furrowed together as your hands gripped at the apron that hung around your waist. One day- you’d make him proud and he’d never have to suffer again.


	2. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first part! mind you this is unedited so im sorry if there are any spelling errors or if it sucked. ;^; i’ll try updating every week but please bear with me- class is about to start soon for me :(( Also- I hope you catch the two cameos of two other kpop idols in here ;)

_You were always full of surprises._

_You surprised your mother with your first kick in the womb while she was tidying your father’s workbench. You surprised your whole family when you came out of the womb as a girl- not as a boy like a village’s midwife predicted. You surprised your father with the first sword you crafted, showing that the gift of smithing didn’t stop at your older brother._

_So it wasn’t unexpected when you expressed your desire to open another smithy in town._

_“Now why would you want to do that, my dear?” Your father asked with a gentle smile, wincing at the injury his leg sustained during an accident in the workshop. “Are you not satisfied here with us?”_

_Your younger self momentarily glanced at his injury, shaking her head before answering him with a hopeful grin. “I am papa. But we will be able to earn more for the future. And you don’t have to tire yourself out in the smithy anymore, papa…” Your voice trailed off at the end, your smaller hands reaching out to hold her father’s._

_Your father smiles gently although there was almost a sad glint to it. He raised his calloused hand to your cheek, caressing the skin there softly and pinching it afterward. He laughed quietly when you swat his hand away with a tiny pout on your rosy cheeks._

_“My dear, you never fail to brighten up and think of the loved ones surrounding you. For that, I’m grateful.” He grunted as he stood up from his seat, leaning on the cane that was made for him. He gently cupped the back of your head and pulled you forward to kiss the crown of your hair._

_“But don’t worry too much about me. I’ll be able to manage.” He flashes you one of his reassuring smiles before limping away to his workbench to continue his work._

_You looked over to your father, brows furrowed together as your hands gripped at the apron that hung around your waist. One day- you’d make him proud and he’d never have to suffer again._

Forward to many years later. Here you are now, a young woman of twenty-two, ready to start the day.

You yawned behind your palm, looking over to the window in the corner of the room on the right. There was no light creeping through the cracks on the shutters which was a telltale sign that the sun was still asleep and that the town was still in the early hours of the morning. It wasn’t uncommon for you to wake at this ungodly time of the day. You always had to start early because as soon as the sun rises the whole town comes to life.

Another yawn escapes you as your hand flies across the bedside table, finding the small box of matches and candlestick that you kept. You pull back your hand and hiss quietly as you feel a tiny splinter on your palm. You ignore the pain for the moment and continue searching for the candle and matchbox.

As soon as you find it, you light the candle and make work of removing the splinter in your palm. You set the candle into its respective holder and glanced over to your brother’s side of the room. His back was to you, shoulders going up and down as he breathed steadily. You roll her eyes in half amusement and half exasperation, a quiet sigh escaping you. He always stayed up late.

You get up, bringing the candlestick with you, and proceed to head to the kitchen in your small house. You grab your shawl on the way there as a draft blew through the house. It was always cold where you lived- especially since it was near the mountains- but it was even colder in the mornings.

As you move about the kitchen, you can hear footsteps approaching. “What time did you sleep last night, Christopher?” You ask your brother, not looking up from slicing the hard bread you had.

“Earlier than usual..” He yawns, running his hand through his dark hair. He assisted you in making breakfast, bringing out the earthenware jug of goat’s milk and pouring it into the clay mugs you each have.

“But late as always.” You counter back as you set the slices of bread onto the table. You proceed to return the jug of milk to the cupboard but sigh when you realize how much lighter it was than before. “Looks like we’ll be out of milk soon.”

“Then it’s another week without it,” Christopher adds as he cleans up the crumbs and cuts some slices of goat cheese to go with the bread. “Oh well… we’re used to it anyway. You know how most of what we earn goes to papa’s medicines. Not to forget his ointments.”

“I know Chris, I know.”

You two eat in silence, letting the topic pass by quickly. It’s been a decade since your father had the accident and twelve years since your mother passed from an illness. Since then, it’s just been the three of you. You and your brother worked hard from sunrise till sunset- anything to get your father to rest. You both hated to see how he limped as he walked from one place to the other. You both never told him this but you both saw him sitting on his bed one night, seemingly cursing himself as he stared at the cane he had flung across his room. It pained you to see your father, who usually held his head high, look so defeated.

“I’m off to open the smithy.” You announced as soon as you were done with your meal. “Take care of papa will you, big-nose?”

Christopher nodded, cheeks full of bread and cheese. “See you later stinky-breath”

“It’s just morning breath..!” You refute as you head back to your room to change into your work attire.

After changing into some pants, you threw on your boots and grabbed the worn leather gloves that hung by the doorway. You waved goodbye to your brother and crossed the street to your family’s little smithy.

Few people were already out and about. The delicious smell of fresh bread from the baker’s wafted through the air, thankfully overpowering the nasty odor of goat dung that your neighbors were shoveling out. Probably to be used for the farm they had, or, what little of farmland they had. It was hard to grow things around this area- especially with the altitude and type of soil but the townsfolk managed.

The few shops that were in the village started to open up and the faint sound of the quarry-workers’ song drifted up from the mountain and down into the area, their voices carried by the gentle morning breeze.

“Morning ____!” Magda, your elderly neighbor, greeted as she dusted her carpet from the window.

“Good morning Magda!” You greet back as you head into the smithy. Your boots squelched in the mud created from the dust that floated down from the mountain that mixed with the moist atmosphere created in the early morning.

The smell of heated leather, coal dust, and molten iron greeted your nostrils, burning your lungs with familiarity. You light up the tiny lanterns in the corner of the smithy and your workbench, illuminating the once dark area before grabbing the bucket beside it to fetch some water used in cooling the metal. You hum along to the quarry worker’s song, having picked up the tune from having to hear it daily as you work. By the time you were finished with setting everything up, the sun was high in the sky and the town was once more bursting with life.

Your father and brother soon enter, making you smile. “Good morning father.” You greet him with a kiss to his cheek.

“Good morning my flower.” He greets in return as he limps his way over to his workbench.

You tried not to stare after him but you couldn’t help it. It seems as if his limp grows worse day by day. You hoped that it the worst will never come- it was a lingering thought but you chose to keep it that way: a what-if scenario. It’ll only crush your father’s heart if he had to stop crafting and blacksmithing altogether- all because of his injury.

The day continued as usual. The usual customers, both kind and impatient; long lists of requests varying from a specific type of blade and scabbard to the most standard and basic ones. Soon, the sound of a mallet hammering against metal or the hissing of something hot meeting the cool water filled the area. It was practically music to you by now. Time seemed to just flow past the small family of blacksmiths as they worked hard, sweat forming on their brow and skin.

“Careful big-nose,” You tease Christopher when you catch him slipping. You saw how his eyes drooped from his lack of sleep, causing him to trip. Lucky for him- he didn’t drop the mallet he was holding onto his foot.

Lord- he needs to rest.

Chris only laughed dryly and stuck his tongue out at you to which you mirrored quite childishly. Your father only shook his head in amusement, pushing back the spectacles that sat on his nose as he engraved delicate markings into the sheathe a customer ordered a while back.

You were about to throw another playful jab at your brother when the sounds of brass trumpets echoed throughout the village. The people around you grew confused as it continued. There were horns in your village, yes, but this was different. It sounded more regal and official compared to the somewhat brash sound of the village horns.

You threw a rather quizzical look to your brother who shrugged in response. Many of the townsfolk around your area left their place and started moving towards the source of the sound, causing you to do the same. You went over to your father, handing him his cane as you three walked towards the exit of your smithy.

“Oi!! Chris! ____!” A voice called out.

You turn your head to see your friend Siyeon come running towards you. Her steps slowed down to a jog beside you, greeting your father as she did. “What do you think is happening?”  
She asks you, resting a hand on your shoulder.

“I have no idea.”


	3. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here come’s the second part! ALSO- ateez won in The Show today! so good job atiny! WE DID GOOD! Let’s get them more wins! <3 <3 Also forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes or anything- this isn’t proofread :’))

_You were about to throw another playful jab at your brother when the sounds of brass trumpets echoed throughout the village. The people around you grew confused as it continued. There were horns in your village, yes, but this was different. It sounded more regal and official compared to the somewhat brash sound of the village horns._

_You threw a rather quizzical look to your brother who shrugged in response. Many of the townsfolk around your area left their place and started moving towards the source of the sound, causing you to do the same. You went over to your father, handing him his cane as you three walked towards the exit of your smithy._

_“Oi!! Chris! ____!” A voice called out._

_You turn your head to see your friend Siyeon come running towards you. Her steps slowed down to a jog beside you, greeting your father as she did. “What do you think is happening?” She asks you, resting a hand on your shoulder._

_“I have no idea.”_

The sudden sound of the trumpets caused quite a commotion in your village. **  
**

People peeked their heads out of their windows, children climbed trees to look over the tall heads of the adults, even the quarry workers were spotted in the distance as they peered from their place of work and down at the village below them. The people all around you were murmuring to each other, speculating about what was happening.

“Maybe it’s the city-folk?” Someone on your left said. 

“Traders maybe?” Another replied.

“No- traders aren’t grand enough to do this.”

“Maybe they’re city traders. You know how they are- so full of themselves.”

The folks all around you had different points of view on what was happening right now. Many were curious. Others didn’t seem to really care and were just dragged along by their friends. But most of the townsfolk were confused. 

Why was there fanfare coming from an entourage from the city? 

The village was a rather small and quaint place; it was small enough that everyone practically knew everyone around here. There wasn’t that much to see or do. The most eventful thing that had ever happened in the village was when a wedding took place during the annual First Moon Festival. And that had happened years ago.

“I think it’s from the palace,” Siyeon whispered over to you, gently nudging your side. “It sounds too fancy to be from the city.”

“Isn’t Capitol a city?” You ask her with a small smile, referring to the area the palace was built. 

Your friend blushed in embarrassment, laughing it off and brushing her black hair to the side. Your eyes followed the movement- rather- the grey streak in her hair for that matter. You remember asking her why she had that in her hair to which she responded that she was just born with it. 

“Well yeah,” Siyeon cleared up with a shrug. “But this just sounds different. Trust me- I know what I’m saying.” She concludes with a wave of her hand.

As the trumpet sounds grew nearer, you could see about four to five flagpoles standing tall. Each golden plated flagpole glinted under the sun, bearing either a red or blue velvet flag. On each flag, golden tassels hung off the edge while an elegant crest was embroidered into the center of it. And wasn’t just any crest- but the royal Crest. 

Siyeon smirked when she realized this and nudged you. “See? I was right. I told you so; didn’t I tell her so, papa?” She asks your father. 

Your father, amused by the banter between you two, decided to humor your friend. “Yes indeed, Siyeon. You should’ve listened to her flower.” 

“Papa..!” You retorted and feigned hurt - quite dramatically. 

“You’re such a drama queen, Yellow.” She laughs, calling you by your nickname. 

You nudge at her with your shoulder, careful not to accidentally push your father in the process. “You started it, Wolfie.” 

You don’t remember how both of you ended up with those nicknames but you do remember that it was on the day both of you got drunk on the day the two of you reached the age of legality. 

Going back, people seemed to grow excited when they realized that the palace had made an effort to travel from the Capitol to the outskirt-mountain village of Trelark with a rather small but handsome entourage. 

“I think a Selection would take place..” Your father murmurs to himself but loud enough for you to hear.

You frown at the unfamiliar term. “What’s that?" 

"Its when many young women are elected to be trained by a noblewoman so that one day the prince can pick one of them to marry,” Your father explains. “Though I don’t know why they picked Trelark out of all places…”

You took note of the worried look in his eyes and the way his shoulders hunched with uncertainty. Your arm came up to gently wrap around his side, giving him a small squeeze. “..so why are you, worried papa? Do you think I’d be elected?”

Your father turned to look at you and shook his head, a sigh escaping him. “You’re just like your mother; I can’t hide everything from you.” He says with a sad chuckle. 

“Don’t worry papa, ____ is too in love with the place to leave.” Chris steps in after a while of being silent. “And she loves you too much to leave you too.”

You only nod at your brother’s words. If you were to be selected, they’d have to drag you away. Because there was no way in hell would you ever allow yourself to be separated from your family.

“Oh okay good. I’ll just take her place then.” Siyeon jokes while flashing a wink at you. 

“Oh please do. You’ll make a better princess than me." 

By this time- it seems as if the whole village came out to see what was happening. 

The entourage’s flag bearers wore crisp red uniforms, lapels hanging off of their shoulders. They marched alongside the knights who held themselves high. The glare from their spotless armor was practically blinding. 

Many young women gushed over the knights as they passed by, holding onto each other as they tried to catch their attention. 

You could hear your brother chuckle in dry amusement at the girls’ reactions. Although deep down you knew that maybe he was a teensy weensy bit jealous of those men in armor. You gave him a gentle nudge- some form of encouragement to cheer him up.

At the end of the short entourage was a small carriage driven by two strong horses, manes well-groomed and tied as a tapestry bearing the royal family’s crest hung off their sides. 

The carriage comes to a halt as soon as the fanfare ends. And almost as if in on cue- everyone grew silent. Only the occasional cough or sneeze could be heard. They stared at the carriage and waited for someone to step out. You could practically feel the tension in the air, weighing heavily on all of your shoulders. 

You wince when you feel your father’s grip on your arm tighten. You settle your own calloused hands over his, thumb running over his fingers to help him calm down. You smile at him reassuringly. It’s alright. You tell him with your eyes although your conscience wanted to argue things won’t be okay after this. 

A sudden muted thud from inside the carriage startled you and a few folks around you. The poor scrawny carriage driver scrambled off the driver’s bench and down to the carriage door. He opened the door to reveal a brightly dressed man with a silver beard, trimmed and curled on his chin. You heard someone snicker in annoyance from behind you, something about the old man being a pompous asshole. 

The nobleman stepped out of the carriage and cringed when his polished boots sunk in the mud, causing a few giggles to erupt around you. They quieted down though when his head snapped up, the purple feather on his hat swaying with the motion. 

“Ahem, commonfolk of Trelark,” He starts. For a man his age, his voice was quite clear and crisp. The only problem was the condescending tone he used. “I come to you to deliver a message on behalf of the king!”

Another bout of murmurs erupted from the people around them. The nobleman didn’t seem to like this as he had exaggeratedly cleared his throat again, brows furrowed and sharp nose upturned. Christopher couldn’t help but scoff at the man’s attitude.

“It looks like he has a stick up his butt.” He whispers to you to which you stifle a laugh from. 

You shut up immediately when the man’s eyes shifted over to you, making you purse your lips in embarrassment. The man cleared his throat for the umpteenth time and continued with his speech. 

“As you all know, there had recently been an attempt to assassinate our beloved prince Park Seonghwa. Fortunately, the assassin has been caught and dealt with but our prince is left vulnerable to the future danger that may unfold.” He adjusted the stance that he had on the ground and slipped a little. He grabs the handle of the carriage door to stabilize himself, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

A few young boys laughed at the nobleman earning a glare from him but they didn’t seem to mind. He cleared his throat and spoke up again. “As I was saying, the prince is susceptible to any impending danger in the future. To remedy this- the king has requested that a special selection take place.”

You frowned. Special selection?

The man produces a scroll from his satchel and unrolls it to read what this "special selection” entailed. “All able-bodied people from ages eighteen to twenty-four are ordered to be brought to the palace,” he scrunches his nose in displeasure at this. It was evident that the thought of bringing commoners to the palace disgusted him. “And trained under the captain guard to be picked as a suitable protector for the prince. 

“People who fail to pass the standard are immediately sent home. However, only the selected protector shall live in the palace along with their direct family to compensate for their time in training and as a gift of gratitude for their service to the royal family.”

The nobleman closes the scroll and opens his mouth to speak again. “On the morrow, all delegates shall gather here in the morning. The king shall send carriages to fetch you and bring you to the palace. Do not pack anything unnecessary, only the essentials and a few clothes as you will be provided with wear when you arrive.” 

The nobleman huffed and spun on his heel, seemingly relieved to be done with his task. As he moved to step back into the carriage, he slipped again from the mud. His knees hit the ground, soiling his expensive leggings and bloomers. The frantic carriage driver rushed to help the nobleman only to make things worse by slipping onto his bum. 

More laughs resounded from the townsfolk but the nasty glare that was thrown didn’t seem to deter them. The nobleman shoves the driver away, grumbling under his breath about how he hated the kingdom outskirts and shut the carriage door. As soon as the driver returns to his seat, he cracks the whip and proceeds to drive back down the mountain. Once more the trumpeters played a fanfare and marched along with the entourage. 

That’s where you let everything soak in. 

If you could get yourself to become the prince’s protector- you and your family could live at the palace and you could finally give the good life you always promised to your father. The thought alone excites you. 

A grin makes its way to your face, eyes bright and hopeful. But as you turn to look over to your father- you notice a deep frown on his face.

This wasn’t good. 


	4. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh- i'm back after a while! how are all of you? this chapter is once again unedited so if there are any errors or anything, i'm sorry ;^; please remember to drink water and rest well! <3

Your little family was silent on the way back to the smithy. Siyeon had parted ways from you as you all headed back, presumably to her family to talk about what was to happen.

You felt your stomach churn with nervousness as your heart crept up your throat. You wanted to throw up with all the anxiousness you were feeling; it didn't help that the frown never left your father's face. You already knew what he was going to say when you arrived home.

You fit the criteria given to become a delegate to train at the palace to hopefully become the prince's protector. But even if that was so, you knew your father would move mountains to keep you from going and nothing was going to stop him.

You bit your lip as the smithy neared. You kind of regret telling your father that you'd never leave him. That resolution had obviously changed when you learned of the reward that was to be given when you become the prince's protector. God, sometimes you wished you knew what to say and when to say it.

" ** _No_**." Your father says all of a sudden almost as if he read your mind.

"But papa, you heard what the man said..!" You argue without missing a beat and throw your arm out to the side. "If I get to become the prince's protector you can finally rest and we wouldn't have to worry about where we'll get the money for your medicines."

"That's an ' _if_ ,'" He argued in return and sat on his work stool. He looks up at you with a stern look on his eyes, hands on top of his cane. "It's too dangerous..! You could get hurt in training. Or worse: what if the assassin comes back and decides to kill the trainees hm?"

"Papa that's ridiculous-"

"No, ____. I will not allow you to go."

"The king required _all_ able-bodied folks of my age to go. It's literally law, papa."

"What about what you said earlier? Didn't you say that you'd never leave this place?"

You sigh in exasperation and run a hand through your sweaty hair. "First of all, that was Christopher who said it-"

"Oi, don't drag me into this," Chris argues but the both of you ignore him.

"You agreed to it-"

"Second of all- that was for the selection of a princess. This is a selection for a knight. Come on papa, please." You begged and went up to your father. You got down on your knees and held onto his hand, gripping it with desperation in your eyes. "I promised you I'd give you a good life when I'm older. _This is it._ This is a chance for me to give you a good life. If you'd just let me-"

"Let you what? Risk your life for some boy with a silver spoon in his mouth?" Your father countered and stood up. You scramble back onto your feet at the sudden outburst; even Christopher seemed surprised by this. "Anything could happen during training. _Anything_. Becoming a knight isn't the same as blacksmithing."

"But papa-"

"____, enough. This will be the end of the discussion. I don't want to hear any of this nonsense anymore. I'll think of something to keep you from going."

"But papa-"

" _I SAID ENOUGH_." Your father said, voice booming and echoing off the walls of the smithy.

You flinched at the loudness of his voice. Your father rarely raised his voice like this but when he did, you knew that you've crossed the line. It always scared you to see him this furious. Even your brother, who remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, kept his head down at his hands, lip caught between his teeth.

You swallowed back your pride and turned away from your father. You felt your eyes sting with the threat of tears as you trudged back to your workplace, grabbing a hammer in the process. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry-_ you tell yourself as you get back to work, allowing the sound of metal clanging against metal to drown out the thoughts in your head.

Your father on the other hand sighed as he slumped back against his workbench and turned back to the sheathe he was working on earlier. He spared another glance at your hunched figure, back towards him. He didn't need to see your face to know that you were crying- he could tell by the way your strikes against the weapon you were working on turned sloppy. He sighed deeply through his nose and returned to his work- deep in thought.

Your father knew how much you wanted him to retire and rest while you and your brother worked at the smithy. He understood your intentions but after he lost your mother, he couldn't bear to lose you too. Maybe it was just his paternal instincts going into overdrive but with something like this- he couldn't just let you go.

~

As the sun starts to set, the voices out on the dirt roads lessen as the townsfolk close up shop and return to their homes. The solemn voices of the quarry-workers' floated down the mountain as they trekked back to the village to rest their sore feet and arms. You hear their voices as you were greeting the last customers' goodbye. Realization suddenly dawns upon you.

_The quarry-workers of your age are big competitors to you._

They worked from sunrise to sunset, hammering, and digging away at the quarry to harvest valuable stone such as limestone and marble. From the amount of work they did it was no doubt, they'd develop strong muscles and legs- perfect to carry them through whatever training that they were to go through at the palace. For a moment, you were disheartened. There was no way you'd be able to top that. But then you remember that you work just as hard as them- slaving away all day to craft the perfect weapon or the perfect scabbard to fit your customers' liking. Besides, your mother would never approve of you putting down your hard work.

 _They may be physically stronger but there are some things they don't have that you do._ She'd tell you. And the greatest thing about that is that your mother was usually right.

But then these thoughts were practically useless. You didn't have to worry about this too much; your father wouldn't even allow you to go.

"Oi, ____," Your brother calls out to you, making you snap away from your thoughts. He shakes his head at you. "I've been calling your name about five times. What's wrong?"

You wave off his concern. "Nothing just- just thinking."

For a moment Christopher's eyes flashed with concern. He blinks it away and gestures to the exit of the smithy. "Anyways, we're heading home. Are you okay with closing up on your own?"

"Yeah, don't worry. It's not too much of a problem for me." You try to give him a reassuring smile but your brother saw right through.

He puts his hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Look, I know what you're thinking... Papa he... he just wants to protect you. You remind him so much of mama it's just hard for him to let you go."

"But I'm an _adult_ now Christopher." You argue but make no move to shrug off his hand. It was what kept you grounded right now. "He has to understand that I'm not that little girl anymore..."

"I know but-" He struggles to find more words to say but sighs, shoulders sagging in defeat when none come to mind. "If I weren't only a year older than cut-off age for the Selection you know I'd go and do this for both of you in a heartbeat.." He sighs.

A rather sad silence settles over the two of you. It seemed like fate was against them.

"...hey, chin up. Maybe he'd change his mind. It seems far off but it's not impossible." Christopher says after a moment and uses his other hand to tap your chin.

A quiet chuckle falls past your lips. You sigh and give a tap to his arm before pulling away. "You better make dinner this time when you get home."

Christopher laughs and moves to help your father back home, saying something along the lines of "yeah, yeah I will."

As the two men pass by, you turn away to avoid meeting your father's gaze. You've calmed down from your argument earlier but you were afraid that you may something stupid that could further ruin your chance of ever going to the Selection. You pretend to busy yourself with fixing up your workbench, making your father sigh sadly.

Once the two were out of the smithy, you let out a deep sigh of your own. You tuck away the stray hair that fell to your face as you looked around the place and contemplated the situation at hand. Maybe Christopher was right. Maybe your father could change his mind later, maybe with a little more convincing, he'd let you go.

~

Dinner went by quietly that night. The air was still thick from the unresolved argument from earlier now that you and your father were sat across each other on the table and your poor brother was caught between it. You appreciated Christopher's efforts in producing a laugh from one of you or making conversation about other topics rather than what happened that day but those didn't last very long.

You poked at the hard, dry meat on your plate as you contemplated about trying to give one last go in convincing your father to allow you to join the Selection. Your tongue darts out to wet your lips as you open your mouth to speak. "So papa... have you thought about any excuse to keep me from going..?" You start. There was silence on his end. "Because if not, I could still go."

"____..."

"Plus it wouldn't be fair to the others right..? Isn't that unjust to the other townsfolk that their children have to go while I stay here?"

Your father doesn't say anything again which prompts you to look over at your brother. He just stared at you, giving you a look that read "what am I supposed to do?" You frown at him, kicking his foot under the table.

_Come on Chris, back me up here._

"Y'know papa, ____ has a point there." He says. "I don't think a lot of people would be pleased to learn that you kept here while their kids go off to the Selection."

"See? Like.. like Magda. What would she say if half of her sons went out to join the Selection but learned that I'm still here?"

Your father sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and threw his fork onto the plate in front of him. He was tired of having this conversation. It was plaguing his thoughts and weighed down on his shoulders. Hell, it almost felt too real with the way his neck and head were aching right now.

The tension grows thicker when no one speaks up. Only the faint sounds of the firewood crackling and popping were heard. It was _suffocating_.

You took your father's silence as a no and allowed your resolve to finally crumble. At least you tried.

"...I'm done with dinner." You say quietly and stand to collect your empty plate to wash for later. You place the dinnerware in the wash bin and head quickly head over to your room to prepare for bed.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Your father says, resting his chin on his palm as he looked over to your brother.

Christopher straightened up and took a breath to answer. "I think she should go, papa. I doubt any life-threatening harm would come to her. Besides, it's not like they'll keep her there forever. If the others outdo her she can come home." He reached out to hold the older man's hand and squeezed it. "____ is not a little girl anymore, papa. She just wants the best for you."

The man, deep down, knew his son was right. He couldn't keep you under his wing forever. It was just like that old saying- one day the fledgling is going to leave the nest. Suppose it made sense, you wouldn't really learn much of real-life if he continued to coddle you the way he did.

His weary gaze flickered over to the fire, letting the flames calm him down. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god that was out there that he didn't make the wrong decision; he just hoped he wouldn't regret it later on.

"I'm done with my dinner. Go clean up, I'll talk to your sister." He says and stands with a grunt, cane clicking against the wooden floor as he limped his way over to your room.

Christopher smiled softly when your father left the room. "You better kill it out there, ____." He whispers under his breath and cleans the table.

~

You were sat on your bed, dressed down to your sleeping gown, hair let down from the updo you had put it in earlier. You wince as the course brush you had ran into the tangles of your hair, cursing under your breath as you tried your best to brush it out. You sigh as you set the brush down onto your bedside table. You were still pretty much bummed out from earlier- who wouldn't be? You've tried so many times to convince your father that day but were continually shot down.

A knock on your door pulled you away from your thoughts. You knew it wasn't Chris since it was his room as well so he wouldn't need to knock. You stood up and padded over to the door to open it, revealing your father behind it.

"____," He says quietly and peered inside. "May I come in?"

You say nothing but step aside to let him in. You closed the door behind you and helped him over to your bed. "Is there something you want to tell me, papa?" You asked quietly and sat beside him.

He looked over to you, the faint light from your candle illuminating the room just enough so that he could look over you clearly. He says nothing at first and cups your cheek, thumb running over your cheek. The metal of his wedding ring around his finger was cool against your skin.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier," He finally says. You open your mouth to apologize for your actions but he hushed you gently. "You're right, ____. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else in this town if I keep you here... It wouldn't be fair to you either."

Your brows furrow together in confusion. Your father only chuckled at your reaction, his hand falling from your cheek over to yours.

"I can't keep you here forever, my flower," He continues, looking over to your hand in his. The memory of your much smaller, delicate hands in his feels more like a distant memory now that he realizes how much you've grown. "I realize that now..."

"Papa, are you-"

"I'm telling you you can go join the others for the Selection." He concludes, eyes glassy when he looks back up at you. "Do your best, my flower." He says with a sad but proud smile.

Your shoulders sag with relief at this, joy filling your chest at the sudden yet pleasant turn of events. You let out a giggle of excitement and moved to hug your father, pulling him close to you. He buried his head into your hair, holding you tight as if you could disappear any moment.

The feeling of something wet against your shoulder makes you pull away and you see your father crying. Your heart breaks at this and in turn, you could feel your tears welling up. "Oh papa, please don't cry." You tell him, a wobbly smile on your lips. You move your hands to wipe away his tears. "You're making me cry."

He laughs at this and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, ____. I can't help it; you're growing up too fast for me."

"I know I said I'm not a little girl anymore but, you know I'll always be in your heart." You say in an effort to try and get him to cheer up. And somehow it worked because he snorted in amusement at that.

Your father leaned up to kiss your forehead, both hands cupping your cheeks this time. He takes in how you look because he knows that this tender moment will end soon- and this will be the last time he'd see your face in a while. "No matter what happens, just remember that I'm always proud of you, my flower."


	5. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here's part four to the series! i'm still writing the series BUT updates will be slow since school started and I'll be busy ;^; i'll try my best to upload though! till then, thank you for sticking with the series! <3

You wake up before the sun- just as usual. Only this time, your whole family was wide awake as you. **  
**

You tie close your knapsack full of your belongings that you deemed necessary and pull on your boots by the door. You look over your shoulder to see your brother and father, looking at you with sad eyes.

"Here, you'll get hungry," Christopher says as he hands you a wrapped pouch of dried meat, cheese, and some bread.

You smile in gratitude and take the pouch from him. "Thanks, Chris." You tell and receive a pat to your shoulder.

With an exhale, you sling your knapsack over your shoulder and face your family. "Well, I'm off." You say, biting back an onslaught of tears that threatened to fall.

"Wait-" Your father says and goes up to you.

You stood in place and looked over to him. He reached into his pocket and produced a silver chain with a small and round smoothed piece of marble attached to the end. It was a simple necklace but it was delicately and beautifully crafted. He beckoned you closer and you leaned forward. He then places the necklace around your neck, clasping the locks together.

"This once belonged to your mother." He whispers as he pulls away from you. "Think of it as a good luck charm and that your mother's spirit guides you when you train at the palace."

He gulps and sniffled when he stepped back, almost as if he was trying his best not to cry. Your father flashes you a smile, one of his rare but bright ones. It always cheered you up- no matter what. That smile of his only meant one thing: whatever the circumstance, everything would be alright.

You touch the marble pendant delicately, afraid that your worn hands would break it. "It's... it's beautiful, papa. Thank you..." You tell him.

And before you knew it, your feet were carrying you over to your father and Christopher, pulling the both of them into a tight hug. You tried your best not to cry but a tear or two slipped down your cheeks when you felt their arms tighten around you.

You'd miss this. You'd miss your home. You'd miss them.

You force yourself to pull away, bidding them one final goodbye with a kiss to their cheeks. "I'll make the both of you proud." You promise them.

You turn to the door and open it, taking a deep breath. The cold air of the mountains fills your lungs, waking you up from any sleep left in you and giving you the boost you needed. You didn't look back to your family because you knew if you did, you'd never go back out there again and the argument from yesterday would've been useless.

You close the door behind you and make your way over to the designated area you were to be picked up from. You pass by the seamstress's house, seeing her cry as she wishes her son off to the Selection. You recognized him, Raviv was his name. He used to be your playmate when you were small.

Raviv kisses his mother goodbye and waved over to his family as he too heads down the road for the Selection. He spots you from his side of the road and waved at you. He was awfully cheery considering the circumstances.

"——!" He calls your attention and jogs up to you. "Is it alright if I walk with you?"

It wouldn't really matter if you said yes or no right now because he already settled into a pace matching yours as he walked alongside you. You just shrug at this, adjusting the knapsack on your shoulders.

Despite Raviv's cheery disposition, you noticed how he fidgeted with the stray threads of his shirt and how he clasped his hands together, palms rubbing against each other. He was hiding his nervousness- a bit unsuccessfully at that. You couldn't blame the poor kid for that, who wouldn't be nervous at an event like this? You couldn't even quell your own butterflies that you feel in your tummy.

"You alright there, Raviv?" You ask him gently and offer a smile to help calm his nerves.

He responded with an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm good... I guess I'm just worried about what's going to come to us when we start training." He admits and looks ahead, already seeing several people gathered at where they were supposed to meet.

"Hey, it's not like we're being sent off to war." You reply. You were never really an optimist but it didn't hurt to be one every once in a while.

He snorted at that, corner of his lips up turning into a small smile. "I guess."

The two of you join the handful of young adults gathered around. The majority of them were grouped with their friends while the loners were off to the side, quietly observing the others around them. All of them were dressed in worn but warm clothing and coats- the weather was chillier than usual. Maybe the gods out there decided to tease them and have the weather match the mood.

There wasn't much energy coming off from the whole group either; the atmosphere around them was solemn and uncertain. Questions like how the town would function when they're gone or how strict the training would be floated around. The Selection has certainly imposed itself upon the place, basically changing the fabric of the town in a snap.

You tried to push those thoughts away, you weren't about to let your nerves get the best of you right now. You reached up to the pendant gifted to you and took a deep breath, allowing it to ground you and dispel any jitters you had at the moment. It usually worked for you to breathe when you were nervous- usually.

"What's that, ____?" Simeon asks as she popped up from nowhere. "Oh hey, Raviv."

"Hi, Siyeon." The young man replied and gave a wave. "You're going too?"

"Yup," She pops the p sound and leans against you, propping an elbow up on your shoulder. "All able-bodied people of our age right? That was the law." She then looked over to you, specifically at your necklace, still expecting an answer to her question.

"Oh- Uhm, it's a gift from my dad. A good luck charm he called it." You answer when you notice her gaze, moving to tuck the pendant under your collar and into your shirt. You didn't want people's attention to be drawn to it.

"Oh, that's cute." She coos with a gentle smile. She pats your cheek fondly and turns back to Raviv to make conversation with them.

Just as the sun was rising, thundering sounds of hooves against the ground was heard. In the distance, several horse-driven coaches pulled up into their village. They weren't as grand as the nobleman's from yesterday, much to some people's displeasure, but it was no less expensive.

Siyeon gawks at their provided mode of transport, each of her hands gripping yours and Raviv's arms. "Looks like we'll be riding in style lady and gentleman." She says with a smile.

You didn't hear your other friend's reply, everyone's voices fading into the background. All you could hear right now was your heart beating rapidly in your ears with the heavy thrum of blood rushing to your head.

This was it. The start of a new chapter of your life.

~

"Seonghwa!"

The young man in question jumps from his spot in the marble gazebo built in the center of the palace garden. He glanced behind him to see his adviser, and close friend, Hongjoong standing at the entrance of the garden, arms crossed and foot tapping against the ground.

Seonghwa leans down to pick up the book he had dropped from his initial surprise and brushes off the dust on the expensive leather cover. With a sigh, he stands and walks over to his friend who shook his head in slight disappointment.

"Didn't your father say not to go out on your own?" Hongjoong starts as the pair heads back into the palace.

The prince releases another sigh. "He did, but I'm just in the garden. Besides, it's hard to read or concentrate when I can feel eyes boring into the back of my head." He brushes his dark tresses out of his eyes, tucking a few hairs behind his ear. He needs to cut his hair soon.

The smaller of the two only chuckled in response. "Yeah well, you know your father. He may be going over the top with your safety and all but he just wants the best for you." He pushes open large wooden doors with intricate designs made of gold embedded into it. "You did almost get... assassinated a few days ago." He says apprehensively. He wasn't sure how Seonghwa would feel if he used the word murdered.

"Yes of course I understand," Seonghwa replied as he nodded his head in gratitude from Hongjoong's action. "But to hold another Selection for that.." He trails off, eyes distant.

Seonghwa was never really fond of the original Selection in the first place. While he had the liberty to pick a bride from the group that managed to pass the first few stages, he still felt that it was unfair not only to him but to the other young delegates that didn't pass. What if they had cheated their way to the top? What if they were just using his wealth and power for themselves? What if they force themselves to act so perfect just to satisfy him?

Seonghwa would rather fall in love with someone genuine to themselves and in what they believe in. How the kingdom works, relations with others, and how to act in his kingdom can all be learned with time.

But forever the optimist, the young prince decided that he'd still be fair in judgment and that he'll eventually learn to love his bride-to-be. It wasn't right to assume things right off the bat when he barely knew the person.

".. wants only the best of the best for you," Hongjoong says when the taller of the two breaks away from his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry, come again?"

"I said it may be a bit overboard but your family only wants the best of the best for you." He repeated and looked up at the prince, hands in his pockets, and an easy-going smile on his face, one that was reserved for the young prince. "You never know. Maybe you and the one who's going to protect you will become close friends. Your relationships with the guards around the palace don't always have to be so formal, y'know?"

"I suppose..."

Seonghwa stops the two from their trek because the palace was just that big, to the prince's study, and stared out the stained glass windows and down into the courtyard. There were a few young knights-in-training practicing. Soon, the area would be full of other people his age, or close to it, training to reach the top and protect him.

He wondered what they would think of him if ever they catch him peering down at them, or when he gets to talk with the others that manage to make it far. The thought alone sent butterflies to his stomach. He wasn't so sure about what most people of his kingdom thought of him. Either way, he tried his best to be a fair and just ruler. Or ruler-to-be rather. It was still a long way to go before he was to be crowned as king.

The sudden sound of the door they came through bursting open drew the pair's attention to it. On the other side was one of the palace guards, out of breath from running across the courtyard to this wing of the palace.

"They're about to arrive," The guard pants, resting onto the door. "The king requests that you join him and the queen in the throne room."

Another wave of nerves washes over Seonghwa. This was it- this was the time. He was going to see the group of people that were going to fight just to protect him. He inhales deeply through his nose and exhales slowly through his lips, straightening his back and shaking his hands.

He turns to Hongjoong with a nod, a glint of determination set in his eyes. "I guess it's time."


	6. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 5 here we go! i'm sorry if its taking too long, school started so i dont have much time to write as often ;^; this is kind of unedited (im using grammarly sue me sujsk) so im sorry for any errors!

The Capitol was certainly different from the quaint town of Trelark. **  
**

The Capitol was... colorful to put it simply. Several people milled about the streets, bustling around and going about their daily lives. What the city folk wore was flashier and livelier than the dull brown or grey tones of the clothes the townsfolk wore. It sparked some sort of insecurity within you, making you clutch at the fabric of your pants as you look out the carriage window, seeing young women your age float through the streets in bright yellow skirts or green pleated dresses.

The streets were wider and tiled with smooth stones compared to the rocky ground that rocked the carriages up in the village of Trelark. The shops were bigger and the smell- the smell of the place was better for some reason. Delicious aromas of freshly baked bread or roasted pig wafted through the air instead of some goat or horse dung. It made your stomach rumble. You had eaten your packed lunch and shared it with your friends in the carriage that brought you over to the Capitol.

Speaking of which-

"Oh my gods, look at that dress," Siyeon says as she presses herself against the carriage window and points to a dress in the display window of a seamstress's shop. It had a sweetheart neckline with bell sleeves in an elegant shade of red, a transparent lace on the hem. Despite how simple it looked, you only wondered how expensive it was.

"I'd give anything to wear that." She continues and releases a small whine as she slumps back into her seat. "I wish this Selection was for a princess instead of a knight."

Raviv, who was beside you, laughed at the young woman across you. "Maybe next time. You never know." He says as he picks at the loose threads of his shirt again. "You can just drop out y'know?"

"And miss out living in the palace and bring shame to my family at the same time? Uh, no thanks. I'll do my best until I give out."

You roll your eyes and huff in amusement at the two as they continue to banter. You loved the two a lot- you really did. Siyeon was like the sister you never had and Raviv had a special place in your heart. But you on the other hand were firm in your resolve and promised to yourself that you'd try to outdo them without having to step on them.

You saw more of the city as the carriages pulled through the cobbled streets of the Capitol. Sure it had its fair share of beauty but not every place was perfect. You caught a glimpse of some street kids, covered in dirt from head to toe, in the alleyways between houses and shops. Some of them would be begging for some alms while others just went about and played.

Suppose it couldn't be helped- the world was cruel like that. But it still breaks your heart every time. You didn't have much yourself but you were happy and had a roof over your head. Maybe life for the unfortunate was a lot tougher here in the Capitol.

Eventually, the carriages that came from the village of Trelark finally reached the lavish gates of the castle. There was a drawbridge, just like you imagined, but what you didn't anticipate was the lavish gate that lay behind it.

As soon as the drawbridge lowered, a rather beautiful gate greeted your eyes. There were pillars made of stone and marble running down the sides while gold figurines of horses decorated the top. Black iron bars with gold-tipped ends that pointed up into the sky lined the space between each pillar.

But the gate was nothing compared to the palace itself.

The three of you all looked out the window, eyes gleaming and mouth agape as you gawked at the sight that beheld you. The palace was surprisingly similar to the ones described in the books- pearly and white, tall with several towers striking out from each side, buttresses that supported the building, and a large flag bearing the current family's crews right on top of the centermost tower. The palace was huge. You couldn't even see where the walls ended on each side.

"You know," Raviv starts out softly. "If we were ever supposed to go through this place, I think we'd get lost."

"No kidding," Siyeon says, just as quiet like him. "I think I'd be starving and thirsty the minute I find my way back to the entrance."

"Or one of the undead." You added, and lightly kicked at Siyeon's foot.

She then proceeded to flop down against the seat and rise with her hands in front of her, making growling noises as she imitated a zombie, lunging at the both of you. The trio laughs at the antics and pushes her back onto her seat when she pretends to take a bite of your arm.

"Oi, behave in there!" Called out the driver and patted the side of the carriage, effectively hushing you and your companions.

You couldn't help the giggle that escapes you though. "Whoops."

~

"Seonghwa there you are!" The Queen exclaims when he arrives, lapels of his clothes properly pinned and his crown sitting on top of his soft locks.

Seonghwa greets his parents who were sitting upon their thrones, awaiting the delegates that were to arrive at any moment. He kisses each of their cheeks and sat on the right side of his father's throne, back straight and head high- just as he was taught since the age of five.

A few servants ran around the throne room, sweeping up the linoleum floors and dusting the marble columns. The velvet rug that led from the entrance up to the elevated floor that held the thrones were freshly pressed and practically spotless. The King wanted to leave a good first impression on his people.

"How many do you think there will be, father?" Seonghwa asks, looking over to the man.

The King only straightened up and looked ahead. "Many," He replies without turning his head to his son. "They come from all parts of our kingdom. I think half of this room may be filled."

The prince manages to hold back a sigh. Instead, he exhales through his nose and curls his fingers around the armrests of his seat. He thought it was a bit of an overkill to have all these people train just to protect him. Despite the assassin coming from a different kingdom, he thought that bringing other people from within their kingdom imposed a risk as well- you never know if there could be traitors out there.

Nevertheless, he just learned to trust his father's decision. He knew that his father was wise and well-aware of his decisions. He just hoped this method wouldn't backfire...

"They're all here already your highness," A servant announces as they enter the throne room. "There's quite more than a handful."

With a nod and a wave of his hand, the king tells the servant to allow the delegates to enter. The servant gives a low bow and exits the door only to return a few moments later with the young adults. Quietly, they filed into the throne room, wearing different garments that fit with the place they came from.

People from the field lands wore hard, boots dried with mud and loose-fitting clothes to help them move around. Folks near the dock wore almost similar clothing but had more loose-fitting shoes and or sandals. The delegates from the mountain had already shed off their coats as the weather in the Capitol was much warmer. And finally, the folks from the city were more well-dressed, with button-ups, well-tailored pants, and sturdy boots.

You glance around as you shuffle in with your companions near the edge of the group. You hadn't anticipated this many people to attend. It made your stomach churn with nervousness- there was big competition here. But you weren't taught to quit this early- you were going to push on until you give out.

Others slinked away or flinched whenever a city-dweller looked over at them. It was a bit hard not to- they just radiated some sort of energy. An aura of power to be exact.

Seonghwa scans the faces of the delegates. They were all so different- in height, background, wear, and everything else. Many looked like they were reluctant to be there but many also had this look of determination in their eyes.

There was one gaze that caught his in particular. It belonged to a woman, maybe his age, standing near the back. He could tell from her garments, specifically the coat that hung over her arm, that she lived in one of the mountain villages.

Her lips were pursed together as she observed the palace around her. There were wonder and awe in them- but as soon as her gaze landed on him and his family, they steeled into something harder, one that read that it would take more than would think to take her down.

Seonghwa is pulled out of his thoughts by his father's voice welcoming all the participants to the palace.

"Welcome to the Capitol," The King booms, a warm smile on his face and his arms outstretched. "I'll keep this brief, but I'd like to thank you for coming all this way. It means a lot to me, my wife, and of course- my son."

All eyes shift over to the prince. It wasn't the first time many sets of eyes were trained onto him but he felt nervous this particular time. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the circumstances were different, that they weren't looking up at him while he stood beside his father during speeches or city celebrations or whenever he had to deliver the occasional speech. Yeah, that must be it.

The young man folded an arm over his torso and bowed a perfect ninety-degree angle. It was a silent gesture of his gratefulness for their efforts, eyes glistening as if all the stars were placed into them.

The King looked to his side and gave a nod. Two men came out from behind a pillar and stood at the foot of the elevated platform that held the thrones.

The first was a tall and burly man. A long white but faded scar ran from the top of his head and across his brow, just catching the edges of his eyelids. Because of the long healed injury- part of his injured eye had a milky-blue color to it, showing that he was partially blind. HIs muscled under his pressed dress suit flexed as he gave a bow and straightened up. He was the literal embodiment of tall, dark, and strong. Despite this though, he radiated a warm and inviting energy- especially with that soft smile of his.

The second was the man most people hated. It was the nobleman that went to the town of Trelark. He wore less warm clothing but his stupid purple feather plume hat remained. His silver beard seemed extra curled today and a shit-eating smirk was plastered across his lips.

The majority of the folk that came from the mountain villages had a sour look on their face when they saw the nobleman. They tried to mask it though to avoid any offense that it could bring to the king.

"This is Byron," The King introduces the first man. "He shall be training all of you till one of you manages to succeed as the prince's protector. And this is Duke Hae-seong, one of my royal advisers and a Duke of the kingdom. He shall help manage you and educate you around the protocols of the palace and the kingdom."

"Yes, that's right." The Queen says softly, voice warm and gentle. "It is important not to only train the body but the mind as well. The prince's protector needs to be knowledgeable of the kingdom's laws and what his or her rights are as a protector."

It was a very wise move on the royal family's part and it made sense. They didn't want the protector to overstep any boundaries, whether intentional or not or have any abuse in power on their part.

Many delegates didn't seem pleased to learn that Hae-seong would be tutoring them though. He was impatient and very brash- he clearly was displeased with the way the king and queen took commoners into the palace without a single thought of doubt; he was just good at hiding it.

"Ladies, please follow Mina to your quarters. Gentlemen, Sir Byron will be the one to take you to yours. I hope you don't mind sharing with others." The King says and gestures to the crowd gathered in front of them. "And to show our gratitude, we shall be throwing you a feast tonight to commemorate your arrival."

This seemed to brighten up the spirits of the young delegates. Energy fills them as the adrenaline of excitement rushes through their bodies. A few of them now their heads gratefully to the royal couple while the rest showed their appreciation through bright smiles.

"I thank you all once again for going through all this trouble. Now, freshen up. You'll have a long day tomorrow."

The group bows down to the family before them and separate into two groups to head over to their bunkers to rest and recuperate. You look back at the royal family again, seeing them step down from the throne and head to wherever they needed to be in this gigantic castle.

_This was it. The game was on- and you were determined to win it._


	7. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo- so i'm back. i'm sorry for not updating as much :')) school has really been kicking my ass. how's quarantine for you all? do you have physical or online classes? either way, i hope you're all staying safe and constantly hydrating! <3

"So that was an experience," Siyeon says as she loops her arm with yours, following Mina to their shared quarters with the rest of the girls. **  
**

You nodded in agreement, trying to keep note of all the twists and turns you took and memorizing them for future use. "I still can't believe that Hae-seong guy is going to tutor us about the kingdom's laws." You grimaced.

"Ugh, tell me about it," Your friend sighs. "I bet that guy likes to pick on the others- or flunk them on purpose."

"He definitely seems like it."

You and the rest of the group stopped at a hallway that's parallel to a large window, designed with stained glass roses creeping up the sides. You could see the whole courtyard and the other roofs of the palace from this spot. It was quite a breathtaking view, but you imagined that it was even more beautiful at sunset.

"Here you are," Mina says in her tiny but clear voice as she opened the doors to the quarters. "I'll be fetching you from now on to avoid any of you getting lost in the palace. You'll be fitted for your uniforms later before the feast. In the meantime, you must wear what you have brought to training."

The room was _huge_. There were around twenty girls in the group but the room could fit more than that. The whole room was probably as big as your whole damn house.

Soft beds lined the walls, a narrow but tall window in between each space separating the beds. Trunks carved with intricate designs and gold encrustations on the side were settled at the foot of each bed. This was probably where they were to put their things in as the days continued. Candlesticks were sat on top of the simple but marble bedside tables for each bed.

All of you couldn't help but gawk at the whole place, making Mina chuckle under her breath. To her, it was a normal thing to see but seeing everyone else's reaction reminded her other first day as a maid in the palace.

"The beds look so soft.." Says a tall girl from your right.

"I wonder how the uniforms would feel.." Another says.

"Please feel free to rest and unpack the things you have brought," Mina says with a humble bow of her head. "If you feel too cooped up in the room, you may take a look at the palace but I advise you to not stray too far from this wing. The palace is quite enormous."

The young maid bowed once more before she exited the room and closed the door behind her. Several girls didn't waste any time to pick a bed that they liked and start unpacking. You felt Siyeon tug at your arm and lead the both of you to a spot near the corner of the room.

Idle chatter and quiet sounds of excitement filled the whole room, making it a little more lively. Several girls huddled together as they unpacked their things while others worked on their own. Some went straight to their bed and tried to sleep- it was probably an exhausting journey for them.

"Here, here." She says when she finally picks a spot and settles her bag over the trunk provided for them.

"Oh wow," You remark as you sit on the bed.

It felt soft, so soft. It felt like those special marshmallows you had whenever you were able to buy some from the traders. You exclaim a little when you move up the bed, feeling it dip from your weight. You were afraid that you would sink right to the floor from how soft it was. Your beds back at Trelark we're never this comfy.

A few other girls, mainly from city villages, looked at you weirdly and giggled behind their hands. You tried to ignore them as a furious flush of embarrassment crept up your cheeks.

"Don't mind them," Siyeon says as she moved from her bed to yours. "You know what city girls are like."

"Pompous and obnoxious.." You reply with a chuckle of your own.

Your friend clicks her tongue and winks. "Exactly. But enough of that- let's talk about the prince." She says with a cheeky grin, leaning onto your shoulder.

You laugh a little and roll your eyes. "Really? That's what you're interested in?" You ask as you gently nudge her off of you.

"Oh come on," She retorts. "He's handsome, isn't he? I didn't expect that he'd be that... _flawless_."

You couldn't help but agree. You heard from the stories that floated around here and there on how handsome Prince Seonghwa was. But seeing him in real life was truly something else.

You tried not to gawk at him the first time you saw him, but he just looked so ethereal. His clothes were pristine and pressed, elegant trimmings and subtle glint of the designs embossed in the fabric shined under the light. He had a good combination of genes from both parents because the way his face was shaped, from that sharp jaw to his nose, one would think he was sculpted by the gods themselves.

But the gold crown that sat upon his silver locks tied the whole look together.

"Plus, he doesn't seem so stuck-up and arrogant."

"Well," you shrug. "It could be a front."

"True, true. But if he were, you'd practically feel the arrogance radiate from him. He didn't seem to give off any bad energy."

Siyeon had this spooky but amazing gift of being able to read people and sense their "auras" around them. There were moments where she was wrong, but most of the time she was correct. It still puzzles you how she's able to do that but you suppose some people were blessed to have amazing talents.

"Was that what your special gut feeling was telling you?" You tease her with a smile.

"Yes, and you know how my gut is always right."

"Most of the time."

"Most of the time."

You two end your conversation there and decide to finally unpack. You needed to get some shut-eye after all this travel.

~

"What do you think of the delegates so far?" Hongjoong asks as he brings a stack of books over to Seonghwa.

The two were currently in the palace library, brushing up on some lessons that the prince had learned a week ago. He liked to study some lessons from before to keep his mind sharp and to retain that knowledge from before.

"They seem alright from first glance," Seonghwa answered after thanking his friend for the books. He sighs and closes the one he was reading before looking up to the shorter man. "I really wished father didn't require that all these people had to go. Some looked reluctant to even be here."

"I think they'd change their mind soon," Hongjoong replies and sat across his friend the polished table. "I mean, their whole family gets to live here in the palace and I won't lie, that's an amazing opportunity.

"I suppose.."

" _And_ if that doesn't persuade them, they could always drop out."

"I just wished I didn't need all this protection," The prince sighs and stands up. He folds his hands together and glances out the window to look over to the wing that held the delegates' quarters. "I feel like a burden to people."

"Seonghwa, you're not a burden don't you ever say that," Hongjoong refutes and looks up at his friend. "Besides.. you're more of a peaceful person rather than a fighter."

Seonghwa couldn't help but chuckle at this, the corners of his luscious lips quirking up into a smile. "I suppose that's my fault. I did prefer my lessons over the ones Byron would give."

The prince turned to his friend with another sigh and returned to his seat. He opens another book for his lessons. "I hope that they won't quit too early though.."

~

You were awoken by Siyeon who was shaking your shoulder. "Hey sleepyhead, Mina's here," She says quietly as not to disrupt the maid who was delivering the news.

You sat up, eyes still blurry and mind foggy from being robbed of sleep, and yawned behind your hand. The girl's mousy voice carried over to you when your head was finally cleared.

"...please wear your most appropriate attire for the banquet later. I suggest you prepare now to avoid further delays when I fetch you later. The washroom is right across the hall."

Mina bows and leaves the room. Once more, chatter fills the room, and a sense of excitement and some bits of anxiety fill the room. Girls hop off their beds and start rummaging through their clothes to pick out something presentable while others headed over to the washroom to freshen up.

You hear Siyeon humming as she goes through her clothes. She was the daughter of a tailor _and_ a seamstress you see, so most of the time they made their own clothes or reformed it to their taste. She had quite a lot of presentable wear that could even allow her to pass off as a noble who liked to dress casually.

Other girls, specifically from the city villages, had such lavish clothes. It was hard for you to believe that they were simple wear.

You turn to your clothes. There wasn't much variety to them. They all ranged from hues of white to black to brown. Fabric dye was hard to come by in your village of Trelark. The most colorful clothing you had was a simple dress when you were _six_. That was long gone by now.

"Not much to pick from huh?"

You direct your attention to the voice beside you. A girl with tanned skin and long black hair tied into a ponytail was looking at you expectantly. There were bags under her eyes and a few tiny streaks of silver in her hair, making her look older than usual. She had no malice in her expression thankfully; she just had a look of sympathy.

"Uhm, yeah... is it that obvious?" You answer somewhat shyly. You didn't think you'd be this conscious about your clothes ever.

The girl gave a warm laugh and shrugged. "I have the same problem as you." She said and gestured to her clothes laid out in the bed. It mirrored yours except hers had more skirts than trousers.

"I'm Amihan, it's nice to meet you," She introduces herself and extends a hand for you to shake. "I came from Sinal."

Sinal- another mountain village. That made sense.

"____," You shook her hand and offered her a smile. "I came from Trelark."

"Ahh, that explains things." She grins and pulls her hand away. "I was originally from Rako, you know, the farming village. But my family had to transfer to Sinal after that drought."

Several years ago, when you were still a very young girl, the north side of the kingdom had experienced a terrible drought. Many people had suffered- especially those living on the outskirts of the kingdom. Almost a fourth of the kingdom's population was wiped out due to the lack of food and the violence of trying to stay alive arose from it.

Your family was fortunate enough to be living on the other side, but you had remembered the flock of people that had arrived at Trelark in search of a place to stay and restart their lives.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." You say quietly, hands awkwardly hovering over your clothing.

Amihan brushes it off and continues to go about picking her clothes. "It's alright, it was long ago so it doesn't really matter now. I don't even remember what happened then."

The silence that follows after she speaks marks the end of the conversation. You were kind of glad that she approached you- you had a feeling that she'd end up being a good friend of yours.

~

Mina came to fetch all of you after as the time for the banquet drew near. You were in the middle of brushing out Siyeon's hair when the maid called for everyone and requested that they follow her to the dining hall where the _royal family was waiting_.

That made you hurry your actions and toss your friend's brush onto her bed when you were done. "Okay, you're done. You look great- now let's go." You say in a rush and prompt her to stand.

The group trailed after her and headed towards the dining hall, meeting the group of young men halfway through. Their hair was slicked or tied back and they too were wearing their best clothing. Some looked like they dressed to impress while others didn't seem to mind too much just as long as they looked appropriate.

You didn't miss the way a few curious glances and flirtatious winks were sent to each other from both groups, making you roll your eyes in amusement. All of you were young, you had to expect this kind of behavior would happen.

"Well, don't you two look great." Raviv compliments when the delegates merge.

"Thank you, Raviv," Siyeon says with a proud smile and a bow of her head.

Once you arrive at the dining hall, you couldn't help but be blown away by the spectacular aura it has. The walls were lined with velvet while ivory columns stood along the walls to support the tall ceiling above you. Several banners hung along the walls while a guard stood underneath each. A large plush red rug lay in the middle of the room where a rather long and somewhat narrow dining table was, topped with gold silverware and candle holders.

It was just like you imagined- _only ten times better_.

A various array of delicious foods was laid out on the table. Some were recognizable but many others looked foreign and even exotic to you. It was definitely way better than the stale bread and hard meat you had to eat from day in and day out.

Your mouth waters from the delicious aroma alone. You only realized how hungry you were when your stomach growled. You clutch it out of embarrassment but no one seemed to notice as they were too entranced by the sight before them.

The King and his family had their little table at the front with their food placed upon it. He rose from his seat and spread his arms wide to welcome you. "Please take a seat and enjoy the meal we have prepared for you. I'm sure you're all famished."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Several of you say with a bow of the head.

The second the King gave his permission to eat everyone quickly made their way over to the long table. Some tried to nudge their way towards the seat nearest to the royal family. Luckily, the other delegates weren't foolish enough to fight in front of the king. Although, the poisonous glares they received from others were hard to miss.

You, Siyeon, and Raviv managed to snag three seats away from the boisterous people and found yourselves sitting near the end of the table. You see Amihan trying to find one for herself when you wave her over. "Amihan, over here!"

The young woman grins when she sees you and makes her way over. "Thank you..." She says softly and nodded over at your two other friends to which they responded in kind.

"Please, enjoy your meal." The King says once more before sitting down and resuming his dinner with his family.

You all dug in excitedly. Your tastebuds were met with an explosion of flavor. You try not to shove food into your mouth, you were after all raised with manners. You've never had anything this good before. Everything you tasted was so fresh and so tender, it was truly a luxury only the rich could have.

By the time dinner was over everyone was full and satisfied. The once lively chatter dwindled to content murmurs and soft tones.

"If I have another bite of that cookie I'm going to burst," Raviv says as he leans back against his chair and wipes his mouth with the table napkin provided for them.

You could only hum in agreement. "I don't think they'd feed us like this everyday though.." You muse as you drink some water to wash everything down.

"Ah, _____ let us dream a little." Amihan gently pushes your shoulder with a small laugh. "But I'm going to have to agree with you. Even if they're rich they'd still ration the food they have."

"That and the kingdom's taxes go to them so they can't really spend all our money on this," Siyeon added.

There was a fair share of corrupt kings throughout the generations, a couple of them being dethroned by the resistance of the kingdom. Although some ruled justly- one of these kings being Seonghwa's father. There were still people that despised the royal family but the majority adored them.

The banquet ends with words from the King before the delegates were dismissed to head back to their quarters and prepare for bed. Back in the girls' quarters, several candles were lit as they all prepared for bed.

Siyeon was already settled and snuggled down on her own while you sat on yours, brushing your hair out. You set down your course brush on your bedside table and move to lay under the covers, blowing out your candle in the process. As you shift onto your side, you feel the weight of the pendant your father gave you fall off your chest. Your hand comes up to touch it, allowing the memories of your family to give you strength.

Tomorrow is the day you start training. Tomorrow is the day the game starts.


	8. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY i'm back and alive!! woot woot! sorry for taking so long to update ;^; school is kicking me in the butt. also have you heard? ATEEZ will be acting in a K-Drama based on a manhwa called Imitation. YUNHO IS SECOND LEAD!! HELL YEAH

"Rise and shine ladies get up off your beds!"

You sit up from your bed in surprise as a loud and nasally voice interrupts you from your sleep. You yawn as you stretch your arms above your head, blearily looking over to the door to see that bastard Hae-seong with his bony hands tapping impatiently against his waist.

Ugh, what a prick.

"Come on ladies you move slower than the men. How do you expect to pass your training if you can't even get up promptly??" He patronizes and claps his hand to spurr everyone to get moving.

"I wonder if that man ever runs out of anything to say..." Amihan grumbles as she jumps out of bed and throws the cover back to its proper place.  
You see Mina standing behind Hae-seong with a mortified look on her face, face red all over. She looked like a tomato with how bright her blush was. "My lord," She addresses the man meekly, flinching when he turns around swiftly. "I'll handle them for you."

The nobleman man huffs but agrees, his curled beard bouncing when he straightens up. "Make sure they're by the library before ten- and clean. I don't want these people soiling the palace."

He glances at the delegates one more time, his sharp and narrow nose upturned in displeasure. He turns on his heels, the sound of it clacking against the marble floors bouncing around the large hallways as he walks to wherever he is needed.

Mina lets out a relieved sigh and smiles at all of you. "I'm sorry if your sleep was disrupted but breakfast is ready in the dining hall."

It was the same as yesterday. You met up with the other half of the delegates in the dining hall and had a simple but filling breakfast. The fresh coffee woke you up and got you buzzed for the day- especially since you'd be starting with Hae-seong's classes. You just hoped it wouldn't last too long.

~

Hae-seong walked to the library with his head held high, the servants passing by greeting and bowing their heads towards him. It was no secret he liked the position he held in the palace. The amount of authority entrusted to him was enough to get him high on a power trip.

He entered the palace library where classes were to be held. He didn't expect anyone to be there, aside from the maids doing their morning cleaning. So imagine his surprise when he sees Seonghwa sat in his usual spot, his favorite book in hand.

Hae-seong masks his shock and greets the prince. "Oh, Your Royal Highness, good morning."

"Oh, Hae-seong," The young prince looked up in pleasant surprise. He was completely immersed in his book that he didn't take notice of the other man. "Good morning."

"Prince Seonghwa, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Hae-seong grits out through his teeth, a deceptive smile on his face.

The prince didn't seem to notice this and gave a soft sort of chuckle. "You know that I like to spend some of my free time in the library. I don't see why you weren't expecting my presence here."

"Oh no, Your Royal Highness it's not like that. It's just that the delegates will be studying in the library today. Surely you wouldn't want to be bothered by them."

"Don't let me stop you Hae-seong," Seonghwa says with a small wave of his hand. "I won't mind. Besides, it would be a good way for me to get to know them somehow. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well yes my prince," The duke tried to argue without talking back to the prince. "But your presence would serve as a distraction to the delegates... especially since some have such little attention span."

The prince stands with a small smile to return his book to the shelf. "Have faith in them Hae-seong. I doubt they'd get distracted."

"If only you knew.." The said man murmured to himself. Either way- he couldn't do much about it. Even if Seonghwa was younger he was still a prince and that meant Hae-seong had to obey him. The fucking brat...

"Of course, Prince Seonghwa." He relents with a small bow. "Please, continue with what you were doing. I'll be setting up for the class."

~

It was a few minutes to ten when all of you all arrived at the library. Hae-seong was waiting outside, arms crossed and his polished shoes tapping against the marbled floor. The group's excited and curious chatter died down when you spotted him.

"Form two lines delegates." The duke drawls out.

The group shuffled into two straight lines by the library door. It was stupid really- it felt as though you were back in the village waiting for school to start. Maybe that's how the nobleman saw all of you. Maybe he saw all of you as nothing more than children.

Wordlessly, the said man opens the doors to the library and enters. You all follow silently, only to gawk at how large the room was. If the dining hall was big, the library was much much much more than that.

The first floor had tall and wide bookshelves lining the sides and the corners while several tables lined the center. A plush couch was placed under every window by the left side of the library. Aside from that, there was a second floor with a glass floor in the center to look through.

Your mouth hangs open as you gawk at the grandeur of the room. It felt like you were transported to a more rustic but magical place.

"Good morning." Someone's voice catches your attention.

Your eyes widened in surprise to see the prince, the man you were training to protect, emerge from behind one of the bookshelves. His voice was still somewhat low and raspy (his "morning voice" let's say) but surprisingly warm and welcoming. He greets all of you with an elegant bow to which the group responded by returning rather clumsy ones.

You caught Hae-seong rolling his eyes in exasperation at your... less than refined actions. Seonghwa on the other hand didn't seem to mind it. He smiles in amusement, eyes twinkling playfully.

The Duke clears his throat to return the focus to him. "His Royal Highness, Prince Seonghwa, will be joining us today as you can see. Now please, take your seats along the table. I shall be passing around some books."

Siyeon takes your hand in hers and guides you to one of the tables near the back. You could see Seonghwa move to one of the couches near the window, a book in hand. He doesn't open it as soon as he sits down. Instead he crosses his legs and watches all of you with curiosity, seemingly gauging all of your personalities.

" _He's going to be watching us_ ," Siyeon whispers hastily in your ear and glances briefly at him. "I should've fixed my hair..."

"Siyeon you look fine," You reassure your friend and sit down.

You gulp out of nervousness, palms growing clammy and sweat beading at the back of your neck. Raviv was at the table next to you along with Amihan. You catch her glancing a few times at the prince, her hands by her lips as she anxiously bites at her nails. You couldn't blame her. The pressure was doubled now that he was watching all of you. There was no room for making mistakes.

"Now I will be laying down a few rules for our classes," Hae-seong announces as he passes out books regarding the palace and kingdom history. "No one speaks out of turn and all questions must be kept to themselves unless prompted by me. If there is any concern regarding the lesson, make sure it is absolutely necessary and raise your hand. You must wait til I call your attention before you can answer.

"I expect total silence and your utmost attention if you want to pass my class and continue on with this training. The matters that we shall discuss is no simple matter; it gives of the significance of the kingdom and the royal family."

The duke takes a clay tablet from his desk and a stylus, holding it in his arms. He tries not to sneer since the Prince was watching from the back. "Now, who here has a lack of... ability to read and write?"

Of course, people stayed quiet. No one wants to admit that they were illiterate in front of a group of people out of fear from being made fun of. The delegates glance around at each other with wondering gazes, gauging each other's reaction.

You were fortunate enough to be able to do both. The teacher back in Trelark always made time to teach the children regardless of whether they could afford it or not.

Has-seong taps his foot impatiently against the polished floor but his expression remains calm. When everyone remains silent, you could catch his eye twitch in irritation for a moment.

"Well then I'll assume everyone is literate. In that case I won't be needing this." He says and tosses the clay tablet and stylus back onto his desk. "Now, turn to the first page. We'll start with the kingdom's history."

The sound of the heavy library doors opening interrupts the class, revealing Hongjoong on the other side. Hae-seong uses all of his willpower not to roll his eyes on annoyance at the disruption. He stares pointedly at the prince's advisor, a hand on his hip.

"Sorry to interrupt, your Grace," Hongjoong says with a humble nod. "But Prince Seonghwa is being called by the Queen."

Seonghwa quirks his brow in curiousness. What ever did his mother want from him? Nevertheless, he stood up from his spot on the couch and glanced over to the delegates. He was actually enjoying watching the class and how it went. Sure he picked up a bit of Hae-seong's irritation but he brushed it off as him having a bad day. He was never usually cranky whenever he or his parents were around and no servant ever really complained about him.

"Good luck." He says warmly before walking over to Hongjoong, the two exiting the library.

Once the pair was gone it seems like Hae-seong was released to let his facade drop. His face returns to its normally sour expression rather than the strained sort of calmness. "Right, now that the prince is gone don't expect me to go so kindly on you. The rules still apply. On an additional note, you will be graded on your performance in my class.

"If anyone breaks any of the rules or behaves irresponsibly will be punished accordingly aside from having points deducted from your grade. Delegates who fail to meet the criteria by the end of the first two weeks will be sent home immediately."

The duke grins for the first time since they've been here, but it was a rather sinister sort of grin. It made chills run up your spine. You were really starting to harbor hate against the guy- it was hard not to.

"Am I clear?" The nobleman says, his disgusting sneer still plastered on his face.

You and the rest of the class muttered out a "yes sir" but the man seemed to be unsatisfied with the lack of enthusiasm in response. He asks once more if he made his point clear, this time in a louder and more annoyed voice. You all replied with more enthusiasm and clarity to which the duke grinned at.

"Good." He says before resuming the lesson.

You've barely even started but training feels like hell on earth.


	9. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 8]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yAAAYY it’s finally here! part 8! it’s still a long ride so please forgive me if updates are getting slow ;^; school is really kicking my ass. plus there were flooding and typhoons that happened in my country so I lost internet for a few days. But thank you again for those who stuck by ;^;

Seonghwa walks alongside Hongjoong as they head towards the Queen’s parlor in the East Wing of the palace. Sometimes he wondered why the palace had to be so big- it was quite a walk to get from one place to another. 

“How was Hae-seong’s class?” The shorter asked after a long moment of silence. 

The Prince looked over to his friend with a bit of a hesitant look. “It looks fine... Although I think he was in a bad mood today.”

“Oh please; when isn’t that old fart in a bad mood.”

Seonghwa guffawed at the term his friend used on the Duke, clasping a hand over his mouth at that.

“You needed me, mother?” He asks as soon as he enters the Queen’s parlor. 

It wasn’t a very large room but it was no less grand than the others. Paintings of past ancestors and the recent royal family hung in golden frames along the mauve-colored velvet walls of the parlor. A white marble fireplace was built in the center, a wide mirror hanging above it. In front of the fireplace were two plush couches, of course in a mauve shade, with a white and silver table placed in between the couches. 

His mother was quite picky with color combinations. 

The Queen turns her attention from her Ladies-In-Waiting and to her son, beaming a rather large smile and patting the space next to her on one of the couches. “Come sit.” She invites him. 

Seonghwa greeted the other ladies in the room and sat next to his mother. As soon as he does that, the Ladies-in-Waiting, save for the eldest one, take it as their cue to leave the room and give some privacy for the mother and son. 

“Seonghwa,” The Queen starts taking her son’s hand into his. “Your father and I have been planning something for you.” 

_ Another thing??  _ When will these surprises end?

“Since your father planned something similar to a selection for your personal guard, we decided that we won’t be holding a selection for your bride.”

That caught the young prince off-guard. It has been a tradition that dates back several centuries that their family line would have a selection for the spouse of every royal offspring. That was how his mother met his father. His father came from the kingdom near the oceans and the docks and managed to win the Queen’s heart amongst all the suitors. 

But it made sense for them to forgo that tradition. The assassin that slipped into his room came from a different kingdom. His parents were just taking precautions by calling the whole thing off.

Sure it would cause some small (or maybe even large) disputes between the allying kingdoms but ties were already shaky the day Seonghwa was meant to be assassinated. 

“Then I suppose I’ll be marrying someone within the kingdom?” Asked the Prince to which he was answered with a nod. 

The Queen took her son’s hand in hers and ran her delicate thumb against the back of his knuckles. “We’re still deciding on who you will marry but so far, we think Hae-seong’s daughter would be a good match for you.” 

_ Oh, her.  _

Hae-seong was blessed with three children, his middle child being his only daughter: Ayeong. She and Seonghwa were around the same age, with him being just a few months older. 

It wasn’t that Ayeong was mean or anything, it’s just that he didn’t have the best memories growing up with her. He remembered taking a  _ massive  _ liking to her when they were younger. He was around fourteen or fifteen years old when he confessed his feelings to her, right under the large oak tree that grew in the prairie at the back of the palace. 

To his dismay, she didn’t return his feelings. She fancied one of the young knights-in-training then. Despite the unrequited emotions, he still respected her and tried not to look so heartbroken around her. But ever since then, he’s been avoiding her around the palace. 

He wondered if what took place back then would affect his parent’s plans for both of them. 

“Oh.. does Hae-seong know about it?” Seonghwa prompted. 

“No, not yet. We plan on telling him. I don’t think he would be opposed to it though. And besides, you’re good friends with her, I’m sure you don’t mind.”

He gives a slightly strained smile at that and just bowed his head. “Whatever you think is best, mother.” 

“Thank you, my dear.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Well, that’s all I wanted to tell you. You may go back to where you were.”

“I think I’d like to stay here with you for a while, mother.” 

The Queen smiles fondly at that. She couldn’t help but take his cheeks in her hands and give them a pinch, making her son protest in slight pain. He may have grown up to be a strong, intelligent, and handsome young man but in her eyes, he will always be her baby: wide curious eyes and a spirited laugh tumbling from his crooked-toothed smile. 

~

“That’s all for today. You may head down to the dining hall for lunch before going to the courtyard for your lessons with Byron.” Hae-seong dismisses the class.

It’s only been a few minutes since the class had ended and they were already drained. Hae-seong talked too fast for their liking. At first, he would stop and go back to something they missed when someone pointed it out but eventually he grew tired of that and kept speeding through the lesson despite the class’s protests. 

“I just want a break,” Raviv sighs, rubbing his temple to soothe his incoming migraine. “That was so much information to absorb.”

“I think he’s purposely trying to make us fail.” You say in a hushed tone. 

Your friends nod in agreement. They suspected that the duke didn’t want them there but this kind of attitude coming from him furthered that suspicion. Lunchtime went by in a blur and now the whole group was standing in the middle of the courtyard, awaiting for Byron to come. 

Though you were hesitant when it came to academics, you felt much more confident in this area. You’ve never really fought with swords but your brother had a habit of play- fighting with you, so you knew a thing or two about having to defend yourself. 

You glance over to the quarry-workers from your village and other mountain villages. A few of them were joking around and showing off their strength by butting into each other. You couldn’t blame them, some probably did that to shake off their nerves. But you knew there were some that just really liked to show off.

Like Michael. He was… nice when he wanted to be but he caused a lot of trouble back in Trelark. He always found himself in a kerfuffle and never really learned to back down even when the situation called for it. He was the type of guy who bets his pride with high stakes. 

Others seemed apprehensive; one of those people was Amihan. She wrung her hands together in anxiousness, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. People from the mountain were deemed as tough- especially since the living conditions there were less than ideal. But Amihan grew up in the lowlands, she was afraid she didn’t live up to those sayings. 

“Hey,” You call out to her in a quiet voice. She turns to look at you, her brows creased. You offer her a gentle smile and a nod before mouthing the words,  _ It’s okay. _

Her shoulders relaxed a little but you could see that her whole frame was still tense. 

A few minutes later, Byron arrives with a few other knights who were pushing two carts of sturdy wooden swords to be used in your lessons. The group of delegates grew silent at the sight of the practice weapons before them, reminding them that this was real and it's not just fun and games anymore. 

“I hope you all had a good lunch,” Byron says with a warm smile. 

His welcoming deposition was enough to lessen the heavy tension in the area. It was such a contrast to the cold and annoyed aura Hae-seong displayed earlier. It was, albeit abrupt, a nice change.

“In case you all forgot my name, I am Byron. You don’t have to call me sir, or anything. My name is enough,” The man said, his voice loud and clear over the courtyard. “Most of your training here at the palace will be held with me so you don't have to worry about Hae-seong breathing down your neck.”

A few delegates sighed and chuckled in relief at that, eliciting an amused huff from Byron. 

“Although it doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t do well in his class. Always strive for the best no matter what situation. Now, I think I’ve talked too much. Find a partner- preferably someone your size or strength- and we can begin our lessons.” 

You glance around to find a suitable partner for the lessons. Usually, in situations where you need a partner, you would ask Siyeon to go along with you or vice versa. But in  _ this particular situation,  _ you had to look for someone else. 

It’s not that you were  _ incredibly  _ strong as a person but you packed a harder punch than most girls your age. You didn’t want to hurt your best friend. 

“Hey Raviv,” You call out to your  _ other  _ friend. “Do you have a partner yet?” 

“Not yet. Do you want to be partners?” He asks as he approaches you. 

You couldn’t help but laugh a little. “That’s why I asked you if you had one.”

You bumped your shoulder with him, a little greeting for him, as soon as you reached each other. He slings an arm over you and ruffles your hair, only for you to end up swatting his hand away. 

Siyeon was paired with another girl from your village, Gahyeon was her name if you remembered correctly, while Amihan was off to the side with one of her friends from the lowlands. 

As soon as everyone was paired, the other knights that came with Byron started handing out the training swords. It was much heavier than it looked but not as heavy as the weapons you handle back at the smithy. 

Your fingers curled around the leather-wrapped handle as your other hand held the “blade” part of the sword. You couldn’t help but admire the craftsmanship of the sword, even if it was wooden. You gave it a couple of bounces and twirled it a little to test out its weight. You look up when you hear Raviv give an impressed whistle, looking at you with pride in his eyes. 

Your face immediately heats up in embarrassment, dropping the sword to your side after. 

“Try not to kill me later, please.” Your friend teases as he knocks his sword with yours. 

Before you could respond, Byron calls out for your attention, making all of you turn to him. He had a training sword of his own in his hold, his sword pressed into the gravel beneath his scuffed boots. “We’ll start with the basics today. I hope by the end of our lessons for the day, you all get to learn a thing or two. And don’t get too discouraged if you can’t get it right today. You still have a month to learn before the grading. 

“Anyway, let’s start.”

~

The sound of wood crashing against wood and several shuffling feet echoed around the courtyard and floated up the palace walls. It could be heard from inside the palace although muffled by the layers of stone that made up the walls. 

Seonghwa walked down the hall, curious to see how the training was going when he saw a young man curiously watching the delegates train rigorously through a large window, peering down into the courtyard. He could see Byron walking around with calculating eyes as he takes note of each delegate’s stances. 

“San,” The prince calls out with a grin, making the young man jump in surprise. 

San’s cat-like eyes turn onto him. “Prince Seonghwa, you scared me.”

“Oh please, you can drop the formalities. It’s just us.” 

San shrugged with a chuckle, allowing the older male to stand beside him. “I’d rather be safe than sorry, hyung. Especially after Duke Hae-seong gave me an earful when he heard me address you so casually.” 

San was the son of one of the earls in the king’s court. It was only natural that he and San would end up as friends since San practically grew up in the palace. 

“I guess,” Seonghwa hums as he watches the delegates. 

Their swords clashed against each other as they practiced the strikes Byron had shown them earlier. Many of them looked like they could hold their own fight, pushing on despite the fatigue they felt in their arms and the sweat that slid down their skin. But there were also several of them that flinched and cowered when the training swords came towards them. 

“They look promising,” San says, pulling the prince out of his thoughts. “Especially the ones from the city-towns.”

And it was true. Usually, city-towns like the Capitol had Fencing as an optional part of the curriculum in their education only because they were able to afford the materials and maintain it. Other regions weren’t as fortunate to be blessed with this kind of lesson; although, technical skill can be outmatched or be on par with street smarts. 

Seonghwa’s gaze landed on a particular person. It was the woman from the day before. She still had that intense look in her eyes as she brought her training sword against her partners. Her movements were strong yet fluid, albeit less graceful than the other knights but no less powerful. 

He watches as she shuffles away from blocking her partner’s strike only for her to come swiftly at him. He notices how her once concentrated expression shifts to a more joyous one when she finally intercepts her friend’s attack and strikes the air near his vital spot

“She’s good.” He blurts out, making San quirk his head in curiousness. 

“What was that hyung?”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened when he realized that he’s said his thoughts aloud. His cheeks flush a bright red, spreading all the way up to his ears. He clears his throat to clear the awkward air around him, the smirk that San was sending him didn’t help.

The younger male follows his gaze and his smirk grows wider. “Ooohhh,  _ her.  _ Oh yeah, she’s definitely good. I think she’s better than you, hyung.”

“Oh haha.” Seonghwa laughs dryly with an amused roll of his eyes. 

San chuckled in return and kept his gaze on the woman Seonghwa seemed so interested in. “I think she’d last long with this training,” he remarks. “I’m going to bet she may even be your bodyguard.” 

The prince hums in acknowledgment. “You think so?”

“I know so, hyung.”

Seonghwa glances again at the woman and lets San’s words sink in. He could never really tell if she would really end up as his protector but he had a good feeling about her. 

~

By the time the delegates were done with their first day of training, the sun was starting to set. The sky turned from a bright blue to the crisp rose-gold color of the evening. The usual sounds from the Capitol quiet down as the day comes to an end. 

Several people were sitting on the ground, catching their breaths while their swords lay on the dirt beside them. Others were leaning against the pillars of the courtyard. The air around them felt heavy as every ounce of energy drained out of the delegates. 

Byron chuckled at the sight. “You did well, all of you.” He says as he watches them pick themselves up from the ground. “I hope you don’t feel so disheartened after today because this is just the beginning.” 

You groan in exhaustion along with the other delegates. Right now, using the word tired to describe what you felt would be an understatement.

“We’ll continue again tomorrow. Make sure to wash up before you eat, you’ll be measured to have uniforms tailored for you.” Byron dismisses you all. 

As you all line up to return the training swords to the racks, Siyeon stumbles in line behind you. “My arms are gonna fall off.” She mumbles into your shoulder while her arms wrap around your waist. 

“At least you’re alive.” You reply and lean your head onto hers. “But at this point, I just want to eat and shower.”

“Oh, you said it.” 

You feel so worn out as you allow your feet to drag you back to the girls’ quarters to wash up and change for dinner. Your mind grows blank and the rest of the evening happens in a blur. You didn’t even realize how late it was into the evening until the smell of food stirred your senses.

You didn’t eat in the dining hall this time. You were led to a smaller, more simple room. It wasn’t as grand as the dining hall but it was large enough to fit all of you. 

“Are we really going to eat here..?” You hear Michael grumble to his friend. “I was really enjoying the dining hall..”

“Well of course we’re going to eat here. We aren’t of the royal family or part of the court,” Someone from the city-town sneers. One of the girls looked at everyone else like they’re worms to grovel at her feet. You never really liked her- and how she was acting right now giving you all the more reason not to. “So I suggest learning your place. Don’t get comfortable yet.”

That successfully managed to keep Michael quiet. But the tone that city-town dweller used ticked you off. You were never really confrontational unless pushed, so you kept quiet. You opted to just offer Michael a sympathetic smile before walking over to an available seat. 

“Fucking highlanders..” She mumbled to herself as they passed by you. 

You turn over to her, glaring daggers in the back of her head. You hope that one day karma gets to her and she’d eat up the words she tossed at your friends. 

As dinner comes to an end, Mina enters the dining hall with a few people carrying some fabrics and measuring tape trailing behind her. You turn your attention to her and give her a small wave to which she responds with a bright smile and a slight bow. 

“If I may have your attention, delegates.” She calls out in her clear voice. The hall becomes quiet and all attention is focused on her. “You’ll be having your fitting for your uniforms today. Expect the uniforms to arrive in two weeks.

“Now if you’re done eating, kindly line up. The tailors and seamstresses shall be measuring you.” 

Half of the delegates stood and walked over to where Mina was, awaiting their turn to be measured. You wondered what kind of uniforms you’d be provided- and why it would be made so fast. Siyeon always told you that making one shirt alone took quite a while. Aside from that, the type of fabric and the design of the clothing would affect the process too. 

“I hope they don’t put us in super stuffy uniforms like some royal guards,” Amihan says from across you as she finishes up her meal. “I feel like I’ll suffocate.” 

“Oh yeah like the ones with the neck collars. Those seem stuffy.” Raviv adds, mouth halfway full with his mashed potatoes. 

You hand him a napkin to wipe his mouth with before speaking up. “I think those types of uniforms are just for show.” 

“Goodbye, practicality hello death,” Siyeon smirks, earning a playful shove from Amihan. 

Little by little, once they were done being fitted, the delegates filed out of the dining area and went back to their rooms. Your friends went ahead since they were tired and you were one of the last people to be measured. 

You waved goodbye to Siyeon, shouting after her to not leave her wet towel on your bed again, and walked up to the seamstress. Once you were done, you thanked her and walked back to your room.

Luckily the dining area wasn’t too far from your rooms so you didn’t get lost on the way back. Although, you did take your time walking. The palace was so different at night, especially with how the torches that lined the walls cast a shadow against everything (or everyone) in the hall. 

It was a little eerie with the silence and everything but it also held some sort of ambiance to it. The soft golden glow from the torches made the enormous palace seem warm and cozy, especially on a night as cold as this. 

By the time you reached the girls’ quarters most were already in bed and asleep. Very few were awake, sitting on each other’s beds and whispering away. You go through your usual nightly routine and crawl into bed, a relieved sigh escaping you when your tired muscles relax. 

You blow out the candle on your bedside table after pressing a quick kiss to the pendant your father gave you and let yourself drift into sleep. 


	10. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 9]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 9 is here WHOOT WHOOT! and this time, there’s interaction with Seonghwa 💕✨ I’m sorry if it took this long to actually have something happen :’) but thank you for sticking by!

"Attention delegates! I don’t want any of you to sleep in my class.” Hae-seong snaps, making you jolt up in your seat.

It’s been a month and a half since you’ve all arrived here. And every day since has been difficult to say the least. The training was rigorous on all of you and the academics were unforgiving. The uniforms you were provided were a bit too scratchy to move around in and several delegates that failed to meet the standards set were dropped immediately. This selection thing was hitting all of you hard. _But you being the stubborn person you are, you hit back with full force._

Every day ended with your mind and body screaming at you to take a break but you pushed on. You promised yourself that you’d make it until the end, that you’d win this thing no matter what. You’d make your family proud.

You yawn behind your palm and brush away the tears in the corner of your eyes, returning your focus onto the duke in front of you. “Oi, Wolfie. Wake up.” You say and pat your friend’s cheek when you see her eyes drooping and her head lolling.

Siyeon inhales abruptly and straightens up in her seat, eyes darting to the book on her desk. “Oh great, I drooled all over the page.”

You snicker at that to which she responds by nudging your foot with hers.

Today’s lesson was about diplomacy and negotiation. You didn’t understand why you had to learn this- you were going to be a bodyguard not a representative for crying out loud. Maybe it was just to get you all to be familiar with the way your kingdom handles things just in case you needed to step in and do something.

“Khalel,” Hae-seong called out all of a sudden.

You all turn your attention to the boy in the corner. He was only eighteen years old, probably one of the youngest among all the delegates, but was built like an ox. You learned recently that he came from a town, which name is too complicated for you to pronounce, in the outskirts of the kingdom. The town’s main income came in the form of mining and heavy lifting for more villages and cities inland.

That being said, Khalel had the misfortune of growing up without many opportunities in life. He was one of the few people among the group that could barely read and write. His town didn’t even have a school.

“Y-yes, sir?” The boy answers, nervously gripping the quill in his hand.

“Would you like to read this passage?” Hae-seong asks with a false sense of sweetness in his voice.

For a kid as big as him, he felt so small as he shrunk into himself, trying to avoid all the stares everyone else was giving him. Several people snickered at his hesitancy, most of them coming from the wealthy parts of the city-towns.

Khalel mumbles something inaudible making the duke hum questioningly. “What was that, boy?” He did this often. He liked to embarrass the struggling delegates in his class in hopes he could get rid of them faster. Or just to humiliate them in general. “I couldn’t really hear you. Please stand and read the passage to the class.”

You feel so bad when you see his hand tremble as he picks up the book and stands. His eyes were cast down onto the pages, the words swimming in his head. He manages to read the first sentence before his nerves got the best of him, making him stumble over the next sentences.

The snickers grew in volume. But so did your tolerance for the abuse the duke put you through. You didn’t know what washed over you but you found yourself talking before you could stop yourself.

“I could help him read.” You say loudly.

Now all eyes were turned to you.

Siyeon gaped at you in shock while Amihan and Raviv stared at you in silence, their surprise evident in their eyes. You clench your hands into fists and gulp your anxiousness down. You idiot.

“What was that, ____?” Hae-seong questions with an irritated quirk of his brow.

You inhale and steel your nerves. “I said I could assist him in reading.”

The nobleman didn’t like his authority being challenged which you were evidently doing. He makes Khalel sit down with a motion of his hand and he snaps his book shut. There was silence from him for a good minute, his eyes calculating as punishments ran through his head.

“I didn’t ask for volunteers, ____.” He says finally.

“But Khalel has tr-“

“Stand when you are addressing me, girl.”

Your nose flares with indiginance but follows through with his orders, not wanting to cause anymore trouble. Your nails dig into the palm of your hand as you open your mouth to continue.

“As I was saying, sir,” You continue. “Khalel has trouble reading. Surely you would allow other delegates to assist him.”

“That, dear, is his problem. But since you were so kind enough to lift the burden off of his shoulders, I suppose I could let you read for him.”

He motioned with his hand for you to continue where they left off. You pick up your book, your palms clammy with sweat but read the passage in the most steady voice you could muster. Once you were done, you look up into Hae-seong’s eyes, almost challenging him with the intensity of it.

“…well, at least you hadn’t made a fool of yourself.” Hae-seong muses. “But, you interrupted me and that won’t go unpunished. You understand, don’t you dear?”

“As punishment, you will be sent straight to bed without dinner.” He sings. You try not to seethe. True, you did break a rule of his, but it wasn’t a crime. You had good intentions behind it.

“Aside from that, I want you to memorize an entire chapter of your textbook two week’s time. Fail to do so, you will be sent home along with the failing delegates regardless of your grades in training and in academics. Am I clear?”

You wanted to protest and you almost did but you managed to keep your mouth shut. You inhale sharply and nod. “Yes sir.” You answer.

“Good. Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..”

You take this as your cue to sit back down. Many pairs of eyes still lingered on you before shifting away to the man in front of them. Siyeon’s hand was placed on your knee to offer some comfort, a sympathetic smile on her face. You appreciated her support and smiled back; you could always count on her if you needed anything.

~

The day went on as usual. You were lucky that they incorporated short breaks in between, giving you ample time to wonder around the castle and familiarize yourself with the layout. Others remained in the courtyard while some strayed a little to explore. You took note of where the library was on your little adventure around the castle, making sure to remember how to get there.

“The first elimination will happen in the next two weeks won’t it..?” Raviv wonders as your friend group walks around the small garden near the courtyard. It wasn’t the main garden, it was more like a garden placed there to fill up empty space.

Amihan hums in agreement. “I wonder how many people will get dropped off.. I’m worried.”

“Don’t be,” You assured her and reached out to pat her on the hand. “You’re doing well.”

She glanced at you and chuckled. “I’m more worried about you. Hae-seong was hard on you today..”

Your smile falters at that. The task he gave you never left your mind, plaguing you for the rest of the day. It had affected your focus more than you wanted it to, today. You didn’t fend off as many hits during training and got more wrong answers than usual when Hae-seong gave a sudden quiz that morning.

“Ahhh.. don’t mind me. I’ll be fine. It’s just one chapter at least, I can do it.”

“He’s such a rat I’m surprised the king hasn’t let him off his court.” Siyeon grumbles, arms crossed.

“He’s probably different in front of the king so we can’t say anything about it.” Raviv speaks up.

Before any of you could respond, the sound of a bell ringing captures your attention, signifying that it was time to go back and start training again. The four of you let out a collective sigh for what was to come but returned nonetheless.

The day passes by in a blur and you soon find yourself preparing for bed. You climbed into your bed and blew out your candle, feigning sleep right after. You planned on sneaking into the library to get the book you were required to read and memorize it but you needed everyone to be asleep. And so you waited til you were the only one awake. Your eyes feel heavy but you force them open every time they shut.

You throw your blanket off of you and crawl out of bed once everyone is asleep. The marble floor was cold, making you wince when your bare feet make contact with the floor. You stuff your feet into your worn out boots and carefully make your way out of the room and into the hall.

You stick to the walls as you head towards the library. You let your hand along the wall guide you as you navigate through the dark halls. Your footsteps echo and bounce softly which you hope won’t be picked up by any of the guards doing their nightly rotation.

You reach the library sooner than you’d like but wasted no time entering it. The door emits a loud creak when you push on it. You immediately freeze, cringing at how loud the sound was, your heart pounding in your ears at the prospect of being caught.

Luckily, no one seems to be passing by, prompting you to enter swiftly. You let the door close behind you as you travel through the labyrinth of a library. It looked bigger at night. The shadows from the trees outside crept into the room and hid away the deeper parts of the library.

“Okay, where was that textbook..” You mutter to yourself.

You reach into your pocket to take out the candle that you brought only to find a box of matches. You grabbed the wrong thing and left the candle in the room. Great.

You scold yourself for being so careless and look around in hopes that there would be a candle on one of the tables. Unfortunately, there were none; you’d have to make do with the little light the moon provided.

You shuffle through the library with eyes darting around everywhere for the book. Your fingers run across the spines of the books on the shelves, reading each title to yourself. Hmm.. maybe it was on the next floor.

But then the sound of the door opening draws your attention to it. Your eyes are frantic as you search for a place to hide. You try not to panic too much and shuffle behind a bookshelf, peeking out from it to see who just entered.

A mop of silver-grey hair emerges from the door and you physically had to withhold yourself from gasping. It was The Prince himself who came in, a candle in hand. He was dressed down to a thin but plain nightshirt and some satin pajamas. His lips were slightly upturned as he hums to himself while searching for a good book to read.

It felt weird to see the prince without all his fancy outfits and expensive crown; you felt as if you were intruding on his privacy. But at the same time, you couldn’t help but be enamored by him. Him dressed down to his pajamas reminded you that although you both had different statuses in society, he was a simple being like you. There was just something about him being comfortable in his own skin that captured your attention. Maybe it was because he shone brightest then.

You move deeper into the library when he does in hopes of being kept hidden. But as you step back, the hand that you kept on the bookshelf accidentally knocked a book down. It creates a rather loud bang as it hits the floor and you scramble to pick it up and return it.

Seonghwa whips around at the sound, brows furrowed. His heart beats erratically, fear slowly creeping up his spine. Was it another assassin that was after him?

He looked around and grabbed the nearest weapon which was a hard bound book containing the philosophies of the ancient Greeks. “Who’s there?” He calls out, ready to strike whoever trespassed.

You quietly berate yourself for being so damn clumsy and step out into the prince’s view, arms held up in surrender to show that you meant no harm. “It’s just me, your highness,” You say as you bow your head.

Seonghwa was surprised to see you here in the library and lowered his guard down. He lets out a sigh of relief and sets the book down on the table next to him. He’s curious to find out why you’re here, his head tilting to the side in wonder. An easy smile plays on his luscious lips, making your heart flutter at the sight.

Damn the prince and his charms.

“Oh, it’s you,” He says. “What brings you here?”

You lower your arms and fidget with the hem of your shirt. “I was just planning on studying, your highness.”

The young man quirks a brow at this. Not only were you determined in training but it seemed like you were hard-working in academics as well. “This late into the night..? You really are something else…” He trails off, eyes asking for your name.

“_____, your highness.” You finish for him, the corners of your lips turning upwards from the gratitude you felt.

“_____,” He repeated after you as if testing how smooth your name rolls off his tongue. “Well, is there any book in particular that you’d want to study? I could help you look for it.”

You stare at the prince in shock at his offer. To him it was such a simple service but to you it felt like the gods have bestowed a blessing. You blink rapidly and shake your head, trying to wake yourself up. This has to be a dream- never in a million years would you chance upon the prince dressed down to his pajamas out of all things and be casually offered by him to help you study.

“_____,” He calls again, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Are you alright? You look so tense. It’s alright, you can relax around me; I don’t bite.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle shakily at that. “I’m sorry, your highness. Your presence is a bit intimidating.”

“Even when I’m dressed like this?” Seonghwa motions to himself eliciting another laugh from you.

“I suppose it’s the way you hold yourself, sire.”

“I guess I’d have to work on that.” He jokes and flashes you another smile.

He motions for you to walk along with him and you quickly go over to his side. You almost tripped over your feet and barrelled into the prince but you thanked the gods that you managed to keep your footing steady. He notices how nervous you are and gives a small sigh.

Was he really that intimidating or were you just nervous?

“What was the name again of the book you were looking for, _____?” He asks in hope of getting you to relax.

You give him the title of the book you were to memorize and he nodded. He walks through the library, you trailing behind him, and searches for the book. He would reach up every once in a while to peak at the book cover and read it’s title.

“Last time I read that book,” He starts. “I was eighteen years old.. I’ve completely forgotten the contents of that book.”

“It’s.. actually kind of interesting, your highness.” You reply to him, helping him look for the book.

The prince laughed at this- actually laughed. You look over to him in surprise (a shock similar to seeing an elephant walk on its hind legs). It felt so strange to see someone so regal and formal let down his walls and laugh as if you were his friend. He made you forget for just a second that you came from the cold lonely town of Trelark.

“What’s so funny..?” You ask him.

He grins at you. “Because we see the book so differently. I suppose it’s because I grew up being told this over and over that I find it so boring… AH, here it is.” He reached up on the shelf above your head, pulling out the book and handing it over to you. “Don’t believe everything that book says— especially the part about how our kingdom trade works. It says something about grain or stones but that section is terribly inaccurate.”

You thank him with a bow and take the book from him. “Thank you, sire.”

“You know, you don’t have to act too formal with me.” He says as he turns to you. “My parents and the others aren’t here.”

“But you’re still a prince.” You try to argue.

“So if I weren’t a prince you would be more relaxed around me?”

His reply leaves you stumped for a moment. He was quite witty and a fast thinker, it left you scrambling your answers and racking your brain to think of a proper response.

“Look _____, I may be born to a royal family with royal blood and all- but it doesn’t mean I’m any less human than you. But if you insist on pushing that narrative, as your prince, I request that you drop formalities with me when it’s just the two of us.”

You practically gape at his order, eyes blinking rapidly. You were unsure of how to react to what just happened. Seonghwa notices your hesitancy and smirks a little. It was evident that he had won the argument.

“When it’s just the two of us..?” You parrot after him with your own tiny smirk. “Are you implying that we’d meet again?”

The prince catches onto what you were saying. “Who knows, maybe I might catch you breaking the rules again and end up helping you.”

You blush out of embarrassment when he calls you out for sneaking around the castle at night. You hug the book to yourself, knocking your forehead against the hard cover of the book repeatedly. This was your first encounter with the prince and you already look like an idiot. You sigh through your nose and decide that it’s best to just retreat and read the book in your room. You had the moonlight to help you anyway.

“Thank you, again for helping me find the book. I really appreciate it.”

“You aren’t telling the others about this, are you?”

You shake your head. “I don’t have a death wish, so no.”

Seonghwa huffed in amusement at your humor. He was glad he ran into you tonight. It brought him closer to at least one of the delegates; that way he knew he could trust them and get to know them a little better.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, _____. Sleep well.” He wishes you a good night with a light bow to which you return. “Good luck with that book.”

“I’ll do my best.” You answer as you head out the door and returned to your room.

You clamber into your bed and shift around to let the moonlight guide you through your reading. But as you read through the text, the words just seem to float around your head as your thoughts would stray over to your interaction with Seonghwa.  
You’ve been reading the same paragraph over and over for the past few minutes now but you couldn’t help it. You were too distracted by the memories created that night.

I’ll see you tomorrow.

You knew it wasn’t likely that you’d get to personally meet him again but it didn’t hurt to hope. Eventually you decided to just try reading again tomorrow. You settle down into the warm blanket and put the book under your pillow. It could be returned in the morning anyway.

As you drift off to sleep, you couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of maybe being able to meet the prince again. And on the opposite wing of the palace, Seonghwa hopes for the same thing.


	11. [𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖙 10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 10!! YYAAAAAAY! i’m sorry for the slow updates ;^; i’ll try to be faster next time ;^; but i hope you’re enjoying so far! i’m sorry if it seems like its dragging. feedback is always welcome! <3 <3

The days went far too fast for your liking. You found yourself staying up into the late hours of the night, memorizing every single word of the chapter in your textbook, and waking up in the ungodly hours of the morning to return it. 

Your exhaustion was evident in the way your head lolled in class or during breakfast. There was one morning where your face planted right into your bowl of oatmeal, causing you to shoot up from your seat and fall backward onto your butt. It was an embarrassing morning, one you were sure you’d never live down.

But some moments kept you going. Like when you saw how well Siyeon was fighting and how she managed to render you weaponless during training. Or when Khalel grew more confident in reciting and speaking up in class. But what kept you on your toes on most days was whenever you caught a glimpse of the prince watching you from afar.

There were times where your gazes met and a glint of excitement was exchanged between the both of you. You worked harder whenever he was around, his presence somehow making you feel more confident. You were even more confident in yourself when he sat in during Hae-seong’s classes, rendering the duke’s harsh method of teaching useless. 

“He’s here again,” Raviv says and glances up towards the window above the courtyard. 

True enough there was Prince Seonghwa, eyes curiously running over every one of you. When he reaches you though, he decides to be coy and sends a sneaky wink at you. You bristle at his action, finding it such a bold thing to do amongst all these people, and turn away from the window. 

Siyeon sighs somewhat dreamily. “It’s so sad that’s the only attention he’ll ever give me.” She feigns another dramatic sigh and pretends to faint right into Amihan’s arms. 

The older woman pushes your friend out of her hold and chuckles. “If you keep focusing on your work maybe he just might give you more.” 

“Come on, Wolfie. Byron might catch us slacking.” You prompt, raising your training sword again. 

Training resumes as usual and Seonghwa remains planted by the window to watch you. He felt somewhat bad but he harbored a particular bias for you, silently rooting for you on the side in his heart. You only ever talked once, and that was almost two weeks ago, but he found himself longing for your company. 

Sometimes when he goes into the library at night, he half expects you to come in after him. Or find you hiding behind one of the bookshelves again. 

While the prince gets lost in his thoughts, Hongjoong passes through the hallway in search of the said man. He spots him in the hallway and heads immediately towards him. 

“Hwa,” the shorter called out. When he received no response, he resorted to calling out his friend’s name again and shook his shoulder. 

“Wh- Hongjoong,” The prince babbles and immediately regains his composure. “What is it?” 

“Your mother wants to see you again. But this time Ayeong is with her.” 

Seonghwa briefly tensed at the mention of her name. He would see her around the palace every once in a while but the last time he properly talked to her was when he turned eighteen and his parents threw him a grand ball to celebrate it. And that was four years ago. Besides, the conversation didn’t last too long or go so well either. 

Nevertheless, he simply nodded and walked alongside his friend towards his mother’s parlor. This was for the good of the kingdom. And they were older, more matured now. Surely what had happened in the past wouldn’t affect them now. 

The walk to the parlor was a little tense and silence settled between the two men. Hongjoong chews the inside of his cheek as he thinks of something to say to his friend. He remains silent when he comes up with nothing and allows Seonghwa to recollect himself. 

The silence continued until they reached the door to the parlor. There was hesitancy in the way the prince’s breath hitched, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. His throat felt dry as the nerves got the best of him. But a warm hand on his shoulder brings him back to reality.

He turned to see Hongjoong give him a soft yet reassuring smile. He nodded his head in gratitude and took a deep breath, raising his hand to knock on the door. It soon opened and there sat his mother along with his future wife and mother-in-law. 

The second Ayeong turned to him it felt like a punch to the gut, knocking all of the air out of his lungs. She still maintained that youthful glow she had when she was younger but held a sense of maturity around her. Her long dark brown tresses were curled over her back as a small lock of hair fell over her shoulder. Her eyes gleamed brightly as a slight smile played on her painted lips. 

“Prince Seonghwa,” her mother greeted, standing to give him a bow. 

The said man rushed over to her to keep her from standing, taking her hand in his instead and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “Lady Soojin,” he greets.

He turns to Ayeong to do the same. She flashes him a gentle smile and gives a humble bow of her head. “Prince Seonghwa,” She greeted him.

Seonghwa gulped down his nervousness and responded in kind with a bow of his own. He was about to sit down beside his mother when she motioned towards Ayeong. The young woman stood up, making the prince quirk a brow in confusion. 

“Seonghwa,” The queen starts. “Now that you’re here, Lady Soojin and I think it would be beneficial if you and Ayeong took a moment to reacquaint yourselves after years of not talking to each other. Why don’t you two take a moment to do so in the garden?” 

The anxiousness that the young prince tried so hard to swallow rose back up at his mother’s words. Nevertheless, he managed to maintain his composure and nod over at the Queen. He then turned to his bride-to-be, extending his hand out to her. 

This was going to be awkward. 

~

It was late at night again. The whole city was asleep with the exception of drunkards stumbling their way through the street and the guards at the palace doing their rotation. 

The moon was at its peak brightness tonight- perfect for you to go sneaking off again. Which was exactly what you were doing. To be fair, you were done with the book. You just wanted to return it without anyone wondering why you were wandering around the palace unsolicited.

You pushed your way into the library, book in one hand. You peer inside and see that the coast was clear, making you sigh a quiet breath of relief. As you tiptoe your way in, you half expected the prince to be there. After all, he did hint about wanting to meet you again. 

The thought made your insides flutter with giddiness. How could it not? 

You go over to the shelf the book was placed on and return it. Just as you turn around to go back to your room, you bump right into the surprisingly firm chest of Seonghwa himself. 

Unfortunately, your instincts from training kicked in and you grabbed the prince’s wrist to maneuver him around and push him away from you. He stumbled back a bit, almost falling over from the lack of balance, but managed to regain his footing in time. Both your eyes widened in surprise at what had taken place in that short time and you soon realized what you had done.

“Oh gods,” You gasp and swiftly bow down to Seonghwa, profusely apologizing for what you’ve done. “Your highness, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me-”

He simply chuckled after getting past his initial shock and raised his hand to dismiss your apologies. He brushed himself off and straightened himself out, glancing over at you to see your embarrassing form playing with the hem of your shirt. It still bewildered him how someone as strong and tough as you could look as vulnerable as this. 

“At least I know Byron is training you well,” He muses and leaned against the bookshelf. “And I thought I told you to drop formalities with me?”

You blink as the memory of his request comes back to you. “Oh- OH right yes,” You want to smack yourself in the face for looking like a fool in front of the prince. Again. “I’m sorry, I’m just- you keep appearing out of nowhere.” 

“Ahh, I apologize for that,” He says bashfully, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “You probably don’t like being surprised.” 

“No, I do. I just like to be pleasantly surprised.” You quip as you lean against the bookshelf across him. 

He quirks a brow at your playful response and smiles at that. “A woman of taste, I see.” He replied playfully and pushed himself off the shelf to walk over to the sofa by the window. 

Seonghwa looked over to you, expecting you to follow but found you lingering by the bookshelves. Your eyes darted over to him and towards the exit as if contemplating on where to go. He coaxed you to come to sit next to him with a tilt of his head. 

Of course, you go over to him with his little gesture and situated yourself on the plush couch. It sinks under your weight and you let out an astonished noise. The prince giggled under his breath as you regained your balance on the loveseat, helping you by pulling you near the backrest. 

“This is insanely soft,” You muse with a tiny grin and bounce a little before facing the prince. 

Once you do though, you take notice of the proximity between you two. The smile on your face falters a little and you scramble backward to create some space. You clear your throat to wave away any tension in the air before it settles into an awkward silence. The atmosphere stretched for a while when none of you said anything. The prince forgot what he was going to say to you while your mind blanked waiting for the prince to speak. 

“So.. the first evaluation is going to happen in a few days,” Seonghwa speaks up after what seemed like an eternity of silence. 

Your eyes widen at this, hands coming up to your hair. “Oh gods, right,” You mutter, mostly to yourself but he could still hear the distress in your voice. “Oh wow is it already that close? I’ve lost track of time- everything just seems like a blur.”

“How are you feeling?” He asks you with a tilt of his head. 

You slide your hands down to your cheeks, resting your chin in your palms as you lean onto your knees. “Nervous. Duke Hae-seong’s classes are so fast and he made me memorize a whole chapter of a book-“

“Is that why you took that book last time?” The prince interjected. 

You blanched at his question. You never meant to tell him about your “punishment” for helping Khalel, you didn’t think it was your place to, but it just slipped. “Uhm, yeah. It’s no problem though, your highness.” 

“Did he make the whole class memorize or just you?” He presses on. 

“Just me- but like I said. It’s okay, it’s a challenge.” 

Seonghwa didn’t seem to believe your words; the way he cocked his brow proved that. Fortunately, he didn’t press on any further but you doubt that he’d be quick to forget what you had told him. Before another bout of awkward silence could fall over you two, you speak up to shift the focus away from the topic. 

“Can I ask you something, Prince Seonghwa?” You say as you shift on the couch to get comfortable. 

He mimics your actions and leans against the backrest of the couch with his arm propped up. “Go ahead, _____.”

“What’s going on with your life right now? Like, what do you do daily?” 

Thankfully the prince didn’t seem to find this question too intimate. He hummed in thought, letting out a long sigh. “Well, usually I take lessons still. It’s not like school but it’s more on to help me with diplomatics, politics, economics, all that.

“Aside from that, I attend meetings when my father can’t. That’s pretty much it. I didn’t know where people get the notion of being a royal is so glamorous. It’s really not.”

“But you get to live a good life,” you argue. “You get to eat the finest foods, meet so many people, throw the grandest balls. It’s a comfortable life.”

He stays quiet, simply staring into your eyes as he thinks. “I think it’s you who lives a comfortable life.” 

“Me??” You ask incredulously. “I work as a blacksmith on a mountain. It’s cold and it smells sometimes-“

“But you’re free aren’t you?”

“I, what?”

“You’re free.” He repeated. “You get to make your own decisions, live the life you want without any consequences. You get to do things that people won’t judge you for or feel like you’re being constantly watched by thousands of eyes.”

You’re quite shocked at what he says. You never thought he’d say something like this. You always thought that the rich would be happy with their lives. They have all the money in the world to get whatever they want and do whatever. 

“I mean, yes it is nice to have some luxuries,” Seonghwa continued when you remain silent. “But it’s really not as fabulous as people say it is… especially when it comes to relationships.”

“Ah… is it the arranged marriages?”

He nods. “I mean, I understand it’s my duty to marry someone to strengthen ties and all but, I guess I’m scared I won’t be able to fall in love with them.”

You blink a couple of times, letting his words sink in before you stifle the sudden laughter that bubbles inside of you. Seonghwa grows confused at your sudden display of amusement although he couldn’t help but smile a little in return. 

“What’s so funny?” He piques, head tilted curiously. 

“I just- I didn’t think you’d be a romantic. Or the sappy type for that matter.”

“What did you think I’d be?” 

“I don’t know,” you answered with a shrug, hand brushing through your tresses. “Not romantic..?”

“Well, now you know that I’m a ‘sappy romantic,’ as you put it.” Seonghwa chuckled and leaned into the seat. 

You hum in acknowledgment but your thoughts stray over to what he had said earlier regarding the arranged marriage and having the lack of freedom to decide for himself. Was it really like that? Was his life as a royal completely dictated by his parents and all laid out for him? 

“Who are you engaged too- if you don’t mind me asking,” You rush to add quickly, almost stammering over your words. 

“Hae-seong has a daughter, Ayeong. Have you seen her before?” 

Daughter..? You try to recollect any memories of Hae-seong having a daughter. Then you remembered a girl with long, dark brown tresses with the most enchanting eyes talking to the duke one day. Her lips and cheeks were rosy and the way she held herself radiated confidence and poise. That’s definitely his daughter. 

“Is she the one with long dark hair..?” You muse and he nods in response. “Oh wow, she’ll be your wife? That’s, that’s pretty lucky of you. She seems nice and she’s gorgeous, I don’t see why you should be so hesitant to marry her, your highness.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to not address me that way when we’re together?” He deflects for a moment, 

You stifle and flush in embarrassment before bowing your head humbly. “Sorry, old habits die hard.” 

Now it was the prince’s turn to blush furiously. “Oh n-no, no- don’t be I get it,” he says with frantic little waves of his hand. “No need to be sorry.. but uhm, to answer your question, there was some history between us. It’s… it’s kind of awkward if I were to be honest.”

Your lips form into an “oh” shape, realization flooding your eyes. That made more sense now. You decided not to pry any further, he could be uncomfortable with recounting the event that shaped his and Ayeong’s relationship. 

“…maybe things will work out now.” You speak up after a while. “Has it been a while since you’ve last talked to her?”

“Technically. The last time I ‘spoke’ to her was earlier this day when we were discussing the arrangements.”

“And how did it go?”

“Awkward at first but it went better than I had anticipated,” Seonghwa answers and scratches the back of his ear shyly. “What happened before couldn’t be avoided but we’ve grown out of it at least.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. Maybe the next days you spend time with Lady Ayeong things will develop for the better and who knows,” you shrugged, a sly smile on your face. “Maybe you’d fall in love.” 

It was only when Seonghwa flushed a bright red, looking away as bashfulness crept into his system, did you realize how casual you were talking with the crown prince. He really had meant it when there was no hierarchy or boundary between the two of you, just two regular people born into different lives. 

“Anyway- I’ve been talking too much about myself. I’d like to know about you more,” He says when he gets over his initial embarrassment. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” You say shaking your head. 

Seonghwa raised a brow at this, intrigued by your response. “Why? Do you think I’d develop a bias for you amongst the other candidates?” 

“I- maybe.” You stutter when he once more read your mind. He was quite perceptive at times, he would surely make a good leader. “That and there isn’t much to say to be honest. Life up in the mountains is kind of mundane- there’s not a lot happening.” 

“Then tell me about how you work as a blacksmith. Or how the quarry-workers mine away. Is it true that they sing whenever they work?” He prods you on. His eyes shine with a child-like curiosity which successfully manages to soften your resolve around the prince. 

One story wouldn’t hurt, right? 

With a sigh, you settle yourself comfortably on the couch before telling everything from the top of your head. One story turned to two, two turned to three, and before you knew it you were practically recounting everything in your life. Your stories ranged from your daily routine to the crazy goat lady that lived next next door. You two chatted the night away almost as if you have known each other for your whole lives. Many stories were exchanged, many laughs were shared, and little by little- you two slowly tore down the walls of apprehension and allowed yourselves to be vulnerable to one another. 

You were in the middle of telling Seonghwa about a particularly stuck-up customer you had back at the smithy when a yawn interrupts you. Before you could continue the prince gently pats your knee. “I think that’s enough for that night,” He chuckles softly. “It’s definitely way past the curfew.”

You glance out the window from behind you and see that it was indeed late into the night… Or early in the morning. “Oh, gods- has it been that long?”

“You know what they say, time flies when you’re enjoying it.” He stands up from the couch, stretching a little from having sat down for too long, and holds his hand out to you. 

You shyly place your hand in his, which was ridiculously soft by the way, and he helps you up from it. You were afraid he’d say something about how calloused your hand was but instead- he surprises you by placing a fleeting yet soft kiss to the back of it. Heat rushes to your face, traveling all the way up to your ears and down your neck. Did he really just do that??? You were left bewildered, eyes wide and rapidly blinking as you tried to process what had happened. 

Seonghwa didn’t even try to hide his amused smirk. He thought your reactions were quite… adorable. It was hard to believe that you were a fierce fighter in your training. 

“Shall we?” He says as he steps aside to let you go out of the library first. You nod humbly, and gratefully, in return and shuffle your way towards the exit. The young prince falls into step beside you, opening the door for you. He turns to you before you part ways down the hall.

“Good night _____,” He says with a tiny but encouraging smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turns on his feet but stops after a few steps. “Oh, and good luck with the eliminations.” 

“Likewise, and thank you.” You couldn’t help but grin in return. “I’m definitely going to need it…” You say to yourself as you wave your hand goodbye and quietly head back to your room.


End file.
